My Bestfriend
by RyuyaKazamaki
Summary: Being best friends means that you like everything about them, but dating your best friend means that your trust in each other would be tested. Natsume and Mikan will encounter troubles as best friends and as a couple. Will their love last? Or will they just remain as friends? NxM RxH YxA KxP KxN Rated T for words
1. Before Departure

~Before the derparture~

A brunette woke up from the sound of an alarm clock that her best friend, Hotaru Imai, gave her the night before. The brunette's eyes flickered open, showing her deep brown orbs. She sat up from her bed as she scanned the area, pink walls and a white ceiling. Her room spun around her like a top, wondering why her head hurt, she checked the clock '3:30 am' it stated. She had just remembered why she needed to wake up early.

*The day before*

"Alright class, I have an announcement to make. Tomorrow will be our yearly field trip. Departure time is 7 am, and all the students must be here before then. So class dismissed!" their homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei, who had long blond hair and purple eyes announced.

"Mikan!" the twins, Anna; a pink haired girl, and Nonoko; a blue haired girl ran towards the excited brunette who sat next to a black short haired with purple eyes; named Hotaru whose expression was somewhat unlike Mikan's, showed no interest at the topic.

"Hotaru! Why are you NOT excited?" Mikan pouted at the stoic face that her best friend was making. "Because, this fieldtrip would need us to pay money, which means wasting money, YOU know my love for those green papers!" Hotaru snapped at her friend. Mikan was now teary-eyed, she felt a hand pat her head, she looked up to find Crimson red eyes stare at her. "Na-natsume!" Mikan turned to him to cry at his chest.

Natsume sighed and hugged her; Mikan and Natsume have been friends for 3 years now, Since the start of High school, Natsume finally opened up to Mikan.

"Imai, what did you do again this time?" natsume asked with a bored tone. "Beats me, oh Mikan, take this so that you wont be late tomorrow" Hotaru handed an alarm clock to her. Mikan stopped crying and took the clock. She turned back to face Natsume "Sorry that I wet your shirt, Natsume" She saw Natsume smirk and knew something was wrong.

"Apology NOT accepted" his smirk growing wider. "Tomorrow, you have to make me a bento for lunch" Natsume left Mikan staring at nothing. Anna, Nonoko, Permy, Aoi and Hotaru were already heading home; Yuu, Kitsuneme, Youichi and Ruka was waiting for Natsume by the door.

*Present*

Mikan was finished getting ready, she wore her Blue checkered mini skirt and a blue polo, her hair was tied up in a pony tail and wore her brown boots. Her stuff was already packed the night before. She ran down stairs to find her Mother, Yuka Yukihara, waiting for Mikan with a bento. "Mom! I need to use the kitchen for a while" Mikan shouted before running into the kitchen. 30 mins later, Mikan finished making Natsume's bento.

"Mikan, whose that for?" yuka sat at the table. "Oh, this is for Natsume, he asked me to make him one" Mikan started eating her toast and when she drank her orange juice her mother suddenly said "Oh, are you and Natsume-kun dating already?" Mikan spit out her juice and was choking at the thought.

The thought of her and Natsume dating made her blush; to hide it she finished her food and took her things. She said good-bye to her mom and left for school. She looked at her watch '5:30 am' "hmm… I'll just walk since I have plenty of time"

It was cold and dark, Mikan wrapped her crimson red and black scarf; which Natsume bought for her, around her neck. She passed a park, as she was nearing the school gate, she heared foot steps coming from behind her. She picked up the pace and started running, the footsteps sounded like they were running as well.

Mikan was about to scream for help when someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her to an ally with her mouth covered. Thinking that she was going to be raped, tears started falling, she bit his hand and kicked his stomach. She heard him grunt, a grunt which she knew all too well.

She looked at the culprit when a sun beam reached him, he was wearing blue checkered pants and polo; And when it reached his face; Black messy hair, crimson red eyes and a pale complexion. Natsume.

She started to tear up. "Mou Natsume! I-i was so scared, I didn't know that y-you would do that!" Mikan stated running away but before she could run too far, Natsume grabbed her wrist and patted her head; he knew that patting her head was the only way to calm her down. "Im sorry Polka, but you shouldn't pass a park wearing a MINI skirt" Mikan pushed his hand away because he was smirking

1... 2... 3...

"NATSUME! YOU PERVERT! YOU SAW IT DIDNT YOU!" Mikan started blushing while hitting him. Natsume started laughing at her. She was the only one who could make him laugh like that.

"C'mon polka, we have to get to school before they leave us behind" Natsume started pulling her. "Well it was your fault" Mikkan giggled and ran ahead of him.

She extended her hand towards him and gave him a BIG smile. The smile that Natsume LOVED so much to see.

Hotaru, Permy, Anna, Nokoko and Aoi together with Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Kitsuneme and Youichi was waiting for Mikan and Natsume near the gate. Mikan and Natsume neared the gate and the first person they saw was Hotaru. 'Oh no...' Both Mikan and Natsume thought. BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! After the sound of HOtaru's Baka gun. Ruka and the others went outside and noticed two humps on both Natsume and Mikan's heads. The two rubbed their heads and winched in pain.

"Mou Hotaru! that hurt!" Mikan whined and Natsume glared at her. Natsume noticed that Mikan was about to cry (again) and started patting the bumps on her head. Mikan stopped whining and looked at Natsume, who was looking away.

"Class! time to get in the bus, now please get in the bus when i call your name" Narumi called as he neared the bus while holding a piece of paper.

We all got in the bus, Hotaru and Hoshiro were in the first row, Natsume and Ruka were in second row, Anna and Nokoko were in the third row, Yuu and Kitsuneme were in the forth row, Permy and Aoi were in the fifth row, Mikan and Luna were in the sixth row, Koko and Youichi were in the seventh row and so on...

Mikan hated to be seated next to Luna Koizumi, she is the President of the 'Natsume and Ruka' fanclub.

Mikan got a text. She read it;

_To: Mikan S. Yukihira; From: Natsume Hyuuga_

_Hey Polka, how are you? I heard that you got stuck with the crazy Luna bitch. Anyway... Just text me when youre bored. If I don't reply, that means im asleep. Miss you!_

Natsume felt his phone vibrate and read it;

_To: Natsume Hyuuga; From: Mikan S. Yukihira_

_Natsume! Luna is scaring me! XD oh and NO B-WORD! mou natsume... Don't sleep all the time, I might text you every sec. Just kidding! Miss you too!_

Natsume smiled while reading the text. He closed his phone when Narumi said "Ok class! were are now about to depart from the school grounds!"


	2. First stop & Addiction

Thank you to all that reviewed my 1st chapter! I got so excited that I wrote this story! please tell me if you like it ok?

Mikan: Ne~ Ryuya-sama... *pokes her from behind*

Ryuya: Hai Mikan-chan?

Mikan: Natsume keeps on patting my head *pouts*

Ryuya: that's soo cute! R&R!

* * *

~First Stop & Addiction~

The bus left the school campus; Mikan guessed it was a good thing that she sat beside the window, since Koizumi-chan kept on staring at Ruka's blond hair that could be seen even from the back.

Mikan saw a tiny robot bug and knew it was from Hotaru. 'Mou Hotaru, you don't think I would last long and go bizerk since I' with koizumi-chan, don't you?' Mikan let out a heavy sigh. She saw that Luna was TRYING to have a conversation with Aoi Hyuuga, Natsume's little sister, on what he Likes and dislikes. Mikan laughs in her head when Aoi ignores Luna.

Luna grabs her phone and dialled a number, then she started talking to who ever none stop, making Mikan crazy! Mikan took out here phone and headset and started listening to songs while looking at the scenery.

Mikan loved nature, she was happy and relaxed every time she's around it. She then felt a buzzing in her pocket, someone was texting her. She took a peek to see who it was before Luna could take a peek at it.

_To: Mikan S. Yukihira; From: Ruka Nogi_

_Sakura-san, Natsume-kun keeps on looking at his phone. So I think you should text or call him, uh…. And can you please! Tell him NOT to glare at me like he knows what I'm doing! He won't listen to me. Oh and Hotaru is asking what you are thinking about_

Mikan glared at the bug and sighed heavily again.

_To: Ruka Nogi; From: Mikan S. Yukihira_

_Hai hai! Ruka-pyon! I guess he does know what you're doing… Oh btw tell Hotaru that to mind her own business! : P _

Mikan saw Ruka look at his phone, gave a big sigh and whispered something to hotaru's ear. Hotaru grunted and used the bug to hit Mikan in the face. "Ouch!" She shouted and when she looked up; all eyes were on her (except for the bus driver) "Hehehe! Sorry! It was nothing!" Mikan sat back down her seat and looked at Luna's open bag.

Inside were a lot (and I mean A LOT) of pictures and snap shots of Natsume and Ruka. 'She doesn't only like them, she's ADDICTED to them' Mikan mentally laughed at the thought of Luna, bowing down to the both of them and chanting the words 'Oh hail God Natsume and All hail God Ruka! I shall be forever your servant!' or something like that.

Mikan decided that maybe she should text Natsume. Natsume felt his phone vibrate and checked it in an instant.

_To: Natsume Hyuuga; From: Mikan S. Yukihira_

_Ne~ Natsume! Are you awake? Oh and don't stare at Ruka-pyon. And if you're wondering how I know, I can sense it a mile away hahaha! Ne~ did you know that Koizumi-chan is addicted to you? I saw tons of pictures of both you and Ruka in her bag! It kinda scary. Hahaha! I'm so excited that our first stop is a zoo! Anyway, see you soon!_

Natsume smiled at his phone. Ruka noticed this and thought 'Sakura-san must 'of texted him something sweet'

Luna stopped talking at her phone and started checking her nails 'Oh Kami-sama! Why oh why did I get stuck with this Vain, addicted to my friends, Snob, etc… person!' As if she said it aloud (which she didn't) Luna glared at Mikan when they made their first stop. It was in a zoo.

Mikan and Luna didn't say a single word to each other since they arrived at the campus.

Damn. Did Mikan really wanted to get away from Luna as soon as the bus stopped. Narumi stood up and said into the microphone "Class please exit by row, so everyone at the back please get back to your seats" Luna stood up and shouted "WHAT! Let me get down first! I don't want to spend another minute in this seat with HER!" Luna pointed at Mikan; who was currently taking out her camera and starred at Luna.

Mikan felt like she was just punched in the gut. Her big smile turned into a lonely frown. Everyone was looking at the shocked brunette as silence took over. The awkwardness' wasn't Narumi's thing. "A-ah… ok, Koizumi-san, you could only switch seatmates if both you and your seatmate request it." He said looking at Mikan

Mikan tried to smile but failed. "Hehehe… sure Narumi-sensei! If that's what Koizumi-chan wants then I won't argue with her" Narumi nodded and checked his clipboard for the schedules and the seating arrangement and slowly smirked.

Since Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Hoshiro were in the first two rows. They knew that something was behind his little smirk. "Ok! I shall announce the new seating arrangement as soon as everyone gets back on the bus in an hour. Now everyone please enjoy the Zoo!"

Mikan, Youichi and Koko were the last ones off the bus. To their surprise, the gang was waiting for them. Natsume helped Mikan off the bus and the two stayed at the back of the group. Since we had to go by pairs, Hotaru already had a list on 'who goes with whom'

Hotaru and Ruka were in the lead, next was Anna and Yuu, behind them were Permy and Koko, and then there was Nokoko and Kitsuneme, walking awkwardly behind them were Aoi and Youichi and behind them were Mikan and Natsume; who were walking very slowly.

The silence was killing Mikan, but Natsume enjoyed it. But he needed to talk to her about what happened earlier. "Polka, is it really ok to let that she-witch to boss you around?" Mikan nodded, she really didn't care as long as she stayed away from Luna.

Natsume was worried that she might be too sad to enjoy the trip, so he patted her head which made her stop moving and looked up at him So he took this chance and grabbed Mikan's camera and started taking random pictures of their classmates and the animals. Thanks to Natsume, Mikan forgot all about the Luna problem.

An hour passed by and the students were on their way to the bus until Narumi stopped them. "Here are your new seating arrangements, when I call your name please come forward and take your assigned seat"

First: Luka and Hoshiro, Second: Anna and Yuu, Third: Nokoko and Kitsuneme, forth: Ruka and Hotaru, Fifth: Natsume and Mikan, Sixth: Aoi and Youichi, Seventh: Permy and Koko

* * *

Happy Mother's Day! OK soo this is longer than the last one. I'll make the 3rd chapter soon! please send me requests on what you would want to happen here. I'll consider any and i will let you take the credit for the wonderful ideas that you all would give me! thank the heavens its summer.


	3. The Announcement & the Chase

OK! sooo here is the next chapter! i hope you enjoy it. its longer than last time :P when you see a (A/N) that says: I'll give this credit to:) that means the credit is for aoionette . bitter -sama! R&R people!

* * *

~The Announcement & the Chase~

The newly arranged seatings have been decided by Narumi, whom had a devious plan up his sleeve. He planned to put Luna Koizumi behind his seat, so that he could shut her up anytime he wanted to. Unfortunately for him, Luna stood up and shouted beside his ear "WAIT A SECOND...WHAT! That purple-eyed witch with MY Ruka-sama? And that baby-faced orange pig with MY Natsume-sama!" **(A/N: I'll give the credit for this line for: )**

"Koizumi-chan, please calm down" Narumi-sensei pleaded. Hoshiro tried to help her calm down but she just shouted and started hitting nothing in particular while her expression looked as if she could just bite someone's head off. "Dammit Hoshiro! Let go of me!" Luna screamed while Narumi and Hoshiro sweat dropped.

Meanwhile, the other students at the back are currently busy doing other things…

* * *

_**~Anna & Yuu~**_

"Yuu-kun? Is it really alright to leave them like this?" the curly pink haired asked as they looked at their friends, Nokoko and Kitsuneme, as they fed each other biscuits and looked lovey-dovey.

"It's not really our business to mind, Anna-chan" the dirty blond haired boy with glasses answered when he looked away from the couple seated behind them. Little did Anna know that shy Yuu was blushing madly.

* * *

_**~Nokoko & Kitsuneme~**_

"Hey, Kitsuneme, what are you eating?" a blue long haired girl asked her seatmate, Kitsuneme, a blond who just kept eating his biscuits, looked at his seatmate, held out a biscuit and said "Say 'Ah'" Nokoko did so and found herself eating a strawberry filled biscuit.

Nokoko's face flushed; she took out her bag full of snacks. Got her favourite kind and fed Kitsuneme. To his surprise, it was chocolate, his favourite. They kept on feeding each other different kinds of biscuits even though they know that Anna and Yuu were staring at them.

* * *

_**~Hotaru & Ruka~**_

Ruka petted his newly bought baby rabbit from the zoo. **(A/N: Their first stop from the last chapter)** He took a peek at his seatmate, Hotaru's laptop. On the screen; there was a certain couple whom they both had to keep an eye on.

"Hotaru, is this really necessary? It's not like he'll do anything anyway!" Ruka was trying to convince her, but Hotaru wanted her best friend's safety. "Shut it Ruka, if you don't want them to find out then just pet your damn bunny for all I care" Hotaru scolded him.

But for some unknown reason, Ruka was glad that she called him 'Ruka' instead of 'Nogi' or 'Rabbit-boy' He did as he was told and managed to coop up with her as the trip went on.

* * *

_**~Aoi & Youichi~**_

"You-kun, what are you looking at?" a black haired girl with Crimson eyes stared at a boy with Silver hair; whom was peeking at the two sleeping senpai's in front of them. "Shh! Aoi-chan, Look at this!" Youichi pulled Aoi close to him, but Aoi lost balance and fell on Youichi's seat.

"Sheesh Aoi-chan, be careful" Youichi helped her back to her own seat and gave her a pat on the head. The shocked Aoi looked at Youichi with a confused look on her face. As soon as Youichi saw this, he just blushed and looked away while saying "Don't get me wrong, it's just that Natsume nii-san always does that to Mikan senpai so that she wouldn't cry"

He hoped that she didn't see him blush, but unfortunately for him; Aoi did see him. She giggled and kissed the young lads cheek, making him speechless while Aoi just pretended that it never happened.

* * *

_**~Sumire & Koko~**_

"Permy!" Koko pulled a strand from Sumire's head which made her yelp in pain. Koko stopped and apologized "Koko! What was that for?" Sumire pouted "Sorry, you weren't paying attention to me so I just wanted to see what happened if I pulled your hair" Koko took out his phone and his headset and started humming the tune.

Sumire in the other hand felt offended that he would say such a thing like 'Not paying attention to him' she's been sneaking looks at him ever since they became seatmates for crying out loud! She took off his headset and said "Listen up, cuz I won't repeat myself twice. Don't ever say something like that again ok?" Koko just stared at her and said "Aww… that's cute of you Permy!" while hugging her "Don't touch me!" she tried to get away from him but stopped because she knew that it wont be easy getting away.

* * *

_**~Mikan & Natsume~**_

Natsume, who was seated by the window, saw that Mikan was yawning quite frequently than usual. "Oi, polka, how many times do you have to yawn like that" he asked while poking her cheeks. 'So soft!' he thought.

"Mou, Natsume! Stop that! And plus I can't help it, I couldn't sleep much this morning since I had to make your stupid bento!" Mikan pouted and closed her eyes. Natsume sighed in defeat so he pulled her closer and positioned her so that she could lie on his chest.

Mikan opened her eyes and looked up at natsume "What's wrong?" "Nothing, at least now you can sleep" Mikan blushed and closed her eyes once more "Fine, you win this time" Natsume smirked and as soon as she fell asleep, he patted her head and laid his chin on top of her head and soon fell asleep. **(A/N: for this scene also give credit to: ) **

They both fell asleep, not knowing that their best friends were watching them using a video bug and their two favorite kids stared at them from behind.

* * *

After An hour later of travelling, they reached a Cherry Blossom park where they will all be eating their lunches.

Before getting off the bus Narumi had an announcement to make. "Class, I have an important announcement for you all! In three weeks, the first week of February, Gakuen Alice will hold a Prom for all high school students! So before then, pick your dates! And have a happy lunch everyone"

Everyone, except Natsume, who was still asleep; were fussing over who to bring to the prom. Mikan, who was wide awake to hear Narumi-sensei's announcement kept on shaking Natsume to wake up. "Natsume! You Damn Idiot wake up!" Mikan started hitting him. But before her fist was about to hit him one last time, Natsume's eyes shot open and grabbed Mikan by the wrist and pulled her close.

"What do you think you're doing Polka?" Mikan managed to escape his grip and pouted "Mou Natsume! Were already here at the park, but I need to tell you something Narumi announced that" Before Mikan could finish her sentence, a group of girls (Natsume-Ruka fanclub), which was led by Luna; were behind Mikan with hearts in their eyes.

"NATSUME-SAMA! PLEASE GO TO THE PROM WITH ME!" The girls screamed while Mikan covered her ears. Natsume grabbed Mikan by the wrist (again) and pulled her out of the bus, outside they saw the gang with their bento's ready to start eating. Luckily, Mikan managed to grab both her and Natsume's bento before they made a run for it.

The fanclub got out of the bus and spotted Natsume with Mikan and Ruka with Hotaru. "NATSUME-SAMA! RUKA-SAMA!" they screamed. "Please tell us that your both not going with these ugly weirdos!" one girl requested. "And so what if they are?" Koko asked them. The girls faced both Mikan and Hotaru, making Natsume and Ruka swear because they knew what would happen next.

Natsume, Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru made a run for it while the group of girls chased them. "Koko! You're dead once we get back!" Hotaru shouted once they passed Koko and Sumire. Anna, Yuu, Nokoko and Kitsuneme were already sitting on a picnic mat and ready to eat.

* * *

Meanwhile, during the chase…

Natsume managed to help Mikan up a cherry blossom tree, while Ruka helped Hotaru to get up on another cherry blossom tree that was right beside each other. All four of them panted in exhaustion. The group of girls passed the two trees that the four were on top of.

"Damn that Koko! When I get back he's going to pay with his life for getting me and Mikan involved with both of your fans!" Hotaru hissed when Ruka gave her a bottle of water to drink.

"Not if I get ahead of you first Imai, I don't like it as much as you do!" Natsume breathed while holding Mikan around her waist so that she wouldn't fall off. "I don't think they'll be back soon" Ruka said while getting off the tree.

"Why Ruka-pyon?" Mikan wanted to know if they were already safe from those screaming good for nothing girls. "Look over there" Ruka preferred to the group of girls having their lunch.

"Huh, so they do eat after all" Natsume sarcastically hissed when he jumped off the branch. Mikan was about to do the same "What are you doing you idiot? Do you want to fall?" Natsume said while extending his arms to catch her. "D-don't catch me! If you did it then I want to give it a try" Mikan stubbornly jumped off the branch but was about to fall face first on the ground.

Mikan closed her eyes and sent a small silent prayer 'Kami-sama! I can't die yet!' Mikan felt a pair of arms around her so she opened her eyes and saw a pair of crimson eyes staring right at her. Their faces an inch apart. Mikan madly blushed and thanked her him. Natsume patted her head and helped her off him.

Meanwhile Ruka helped Hotaru off the tree and watched what was going on between the two lovebirds.

* * *

The next chapter will be out soon! watch out for the title :** Bentos' & Questions** R&R guys! thanks sooo much!


	4. Bento's, Ships & Questions

**Hey guys! this time i made it really long :P well... not so long.. haha i just made a new chapter in one day. please review and tell me how you like it and what were my faults.**

* * *

_~Bento's, Ships & Questions~_

They had 2 hours before getting back in the bus. But because of the ruckus that was started by the 'Natsume-Ruka fan club' Narumi-sensei made them return to the bus even before the 2 hours were over.

Meanwhile, Natsume, Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru were sitting on a mat under a Cherry Blossom tree, preparing to eat their lunches.

"Oh! Here you go Natsume, it's your Bento" Mikan handed over to Natsume a Bento box which had a black cover with red Cherry blossom petals. Natsume noticed that it looked like Mikan's which had a red cover with pink cherry blossom petals.

Ruka and Hotaru noticed this and smiled. Ruka also made Hotaru a Bento which had a purple cover with black laces while Ruka's bento had a black cover with blue laces. When Hotaru opened the home-made bento from Ruka, she noticed that the rice cake was the shape and looked like a dollar. She noticed the crab meat and smiled in delight.

Ruka knew her love for money and crabs. Last night he found online a recipe which had the image of money with crabs on the side. His bento was made by his mother; she placed a salad with fruits and a little meat. Ruka fed some carrots to the little bunny that he had brought with him. He didn't want to leave the poor creature alone in the bus with the 'Natsume-Ruka fan club'! They could hug the little creature to death!

Natsume opened his home-made bento from Mikan and saw that it was all messed up. Mikan saw this and remembered that she ran from the fan club while holding the bentos. "Oh no. Here lets switch Natsume" Mikan took Natsume's Bento and gave him her bento. "But my mom made that, so it's much better than the one I made for you"

"A promise is a promise Polka, so give me the bento" he stubbornly took back the bento made by Mikan and started eating it while Mikan was just sitting and staring at him. Natsume saw her staring so he stopped eating and smirked "Like what you see Polka?" Mikan's face turned red as a tomato "As if! I was just wondering, how's my cooking?" she asked as she started eating.

"Not so bad for an amateur" Natsume took another bite 'It's actually really good!' he thought but there was NO way that he'd say that aloud! He had a reputation to uphold. Mikan pouted "Mou Natsume! If you don't like it then don't eat it!" She took a huge bite and started choking.

Natsume panicked and didn't know what to do. He would've carried Mikan to the nearest hospital for all he cares! He just wanted her to be safe and to grow old with him, not die at a young age due to choking! So he just sat there and did nothing while Hotaru just gave her a glass of water then Mikan felt just fine.

Her eyes started tearing up and stared at Natsume "Natsume! I was choking and you were just staring at me like nothing happened!" Natsume sighed in defeat and pulled her to a light hug while patting her head softly. "Geez… I don't know what to do with you anymore, Polka" Natsume whispered near her ear so that Hotaru and Ruka wouldn't hear it.

"Are you two idiots going to eat? Or not?" Hotaru scolded while she packed her bento away. Ruka, Natsume and Mikan sweat dropped when they all thought 'She's already finished eating?'

* * *

Natsume, Ruka and Mikan continued eating their lunches; Hotaru suggested something that would change their lives all together.

"When you three are finished eating, let's go find the others and play a game" "What kind of game Hotaru?" Ruka was already finished eating when he asked the girl beside him. "That's a secret, I'll tell you once we find everyone" Hotaru, together with Ruka, went ahead to search for the others while leaving Natsume and Mikan alone, eating their lunches.

"Imai, what is she up to?" Natsume hissed, not liking that Hotaru was smirking when she announced that there would be a game. Mikan was quiet but inside her head was a whole different story. 'Dammit Hotaru! Why are you keeping secrets from me again?' Natsume noticed that she wasn't moving anymore but her eyes were slanted as if she was glaring at the bush beside her.

"Oi, it's not like something is going to come out from there and eat you ya know?" Natsume was packing his stuff already, when Mikan snapped out of it. She had no idea that she was day dreaming. (More like Mind screaming to me)

"Sorry, just thought of something. You go on ahead, I'll catch up" knowing that she was too slow for Natsume's pace. She started putting away all her stuff when Natsume was no where in sight. She sighed heavily. "I feel so screwed. I wonder who I should bring to the prom" she folded the picnic matt and started heading towards where Natsume disappeared to.

As soon as she came near a tree, she heard Nonoko shouting "Mikan! Hurry up! Were about to start the game!" She ran toward Nonoko who was standing near the cherry blossom tree where the others were.

Mikan saw that the gang were formed into a circle. "Oi, Polka! Over here!" Natsume called out to her and said "Stop calling me that!" she sat beside him and punched his arm.

* * *

Here is the seating arrangement:

Hotaru, Ruka, Nonoko, Kitsuneme, Mikan, Natsume, Aoi, Youichi, Sumire, Koko, Anna and Yuu.

"Great! Now everyone please pay attention to my newest invention: 'Heart Questioner'" Hotaru was referring to the laptop that was shaped as a heart and had a scanner that was lying at the center of their little circle.

"What does it do Imai-san?" Yuu asked first while everyone stared at it in 'AWE' "This device helps who ever it scans, say the question that's in their heart. But it would only work with a certain theme" Everyone starts to stare at Hotaru. They were a little scared of the fact that Hotaru was planning something devious, something was up her sleeve.

"I don't think I want to do this" Aoi admitted before anyone else got a chance to say it out loud. "Oh! Don't worry Aoi, this only works on guys!" All the girls cheered while the boys just glared at Hotaru.

"THAT'S UNFAIR IMAI!" the six boys shouted. "Nope, you all deserve this punishment!" Hotaru stubbornly said.

"What did we do?" Kitsuneme was very curious for the fact that he knows that he didn't do anything to her.

"Yuu, Kitsuneme and Youichi; you three didn't do anything while me and the others were being chased by the fan club. Natsume and Ruka; you two let Mikan and I get caught in one of your chases. And finally Koko; YOU caused this whole entire mishap and with that said you're going first!" Hotaru typed the theme 'Prom' then the device scanned Koko from head to toe and started beeping.

"Once you hear a ding sound, it means that it found your heart's question" she hinted. The girls, as well as the boys, were waiting anxiously for the device to stop beeping.

Beep… beep… beep… beep… ding!

Koko wasn't breathing anymore. He couldn't take the suspense so he just fainted right on the spot. Sumire laid his head on her lap and started trying to wake him up.

The device's screen turned on automatically and showed a video of Koko saying "Sumire, will you go with me to the prom?" Sumire stopped what she was doing and stared at Koko's unconscious face. "Hmm… so that's what lies in that little heart of yours eh" Youichi snickered and the others stared at Sumire and Koko.

Sumire blushed and 'accidentally' pushed Koko off her lap which made Koko regain consciousness. "What the heck?" he rubbed the back of his head and looked at Sumire then at everyone else. He was about to ask why did everyone look at him like 'that' (like a Good luck kind of look) until he remembered the game they were playing.

His face snapped at the direction to where the device was and it kept on repeating the same scene from his heart. 'Oh hell no' he looked back at Sumire who was still dumbfounded. "So?" Koko was sitting in front of her. "I-I…" she knew what she wanted to say but her voice didn't come out. "Do you want me to ask you personally?" as if by impulse she regained her voice back and suddenly blurted out "Yes! Take me to the prom!"

After realizing what she just did, she clasped her hands to her mouth. The two just stared at each other with smiles on their faces. The girls were all in 'awe' while the boys were about to make a run for it. "If a single one of you runs, I will surely see the end to all of you" Hotaru threatened

All the boys gulped and sat back down while Hotaru allowed Koko and Sumire to go back to the bus since they only had 30 minutes left till they had to go back in the bus. "Natsume and Ruka will be next"

* * *

As soon as Koko and Sumire opened the bus doors, the 'Natsume-Ruka fan club' came rushing out while shouting "NATSUME-SAMA! RUKA-SAMA! BE MINE!" and was running towards them. The gang had no other choice but to run and hide (again) while Koko and Sumire were resting inside the bus. Narumi-sensei was busy talking to Misaki-sensei through the phone that he didn't notice the girls escaping from the bus.

"I've never thought I'd say this but… thank you fans!" Natsume and Ruka said in unison. "YOUR'E VERY WELCOME! NATSUME-SAMA! RUKA-SAMA!" they shouted back in response. Youichi, Kitsuneme and Yuu were also grateful to the fans that they didn't experience being embarrassed by Hotaru.

The girls on the other hand were not pleased; they wanted to know the 'Question of their hearts'. The girls were hiding using one of Hotaru's inventions; The 'Invisibility tent' they just sat there while drinking tea and watching from video camera's on what their partners were doing.

Natsume and Youichi were currently sitting on a cherry blossom tree; Ruka was hiding behind the bushes. And finally, Kitsuneme and Yuu were safe and sound beside Narumi-sensei; who was shocked when Yuu told him that the fan club escaped from his sight.

Unfortunately for the girls, Narumi-sensei sent Kitsuneme and Yuu back to the bus 'safe and sound'. All of the girls sighed. "Guys, lets head back to the bus" Anna and Nonoko suggested, everyone agreed and went back to the bus.

Natsume and Youichi saw that the girls headed back to the bus. They both cursed at the same time when they saw Mikan and Aoi leave them behind. "Natsume nii-san? What is the Question in your heart?" Youichi asked out of pure curiosity, since after all he was five years younger than Natsume.

"That's a secret. I bet yours is asking my little sister to the prom isn't it?" Natsume teased him. Youichi started blushing "I also bet that yours is asking Mikan nee-san to the prom right?" Natsume tried to keep his cool "Nope, that ugly pig? Get real" Youichi saw his eyes soften when he mentioned Mikan to him. Natsume jumped off the tree and headed back to the bus. "You get real" Youichi jumped after Natsume.

Ruka managed to catch up with Natsume before he reached the bus. "Dude, we are so dead" Ruka knew that Hotaru wouldn't be happy from the event just a few minutes ago. Both of them shrugged of the thought of Hotaru with her Baka cannon.

Everyone was seated and Narumi-sensei was also able to capture the fan club and went back to the bus. The next destination was an island, where they had to go there by boat.

* * *

Before they got off the bus, Ruka looked at Hotaru's eyes and said "Would you be my prom date?" "Sure, its not like I got better things to do" Hotaru sighed.

As everyone was boarding the ship, Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and whispered "Do you want to go to the Prom with me?" Mikan smiled then nodded and said "Better me than your fan girls right? I guess it's better to bring your best friend since you don't have feelings for me then there won't be any awkwardness"

Natsume stopped walking and said "You don't get it do you? I guess it doesn't matter, forget that i said anything!" Natsume, together with the other boys went to their room and the girls did the same. While Mikan had a confused expression on her face.

In the ship, Narumi-sensei had to keep an eye on the 'Natsume-Ruka fan club' so he locked them in a reserved room just for them. "This is unacceptable! We want to see Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama!" Luna complained as she kept on banging the door. But unfortunately for her, it was locked shut.

"Luna-sama! Let's think of a plan to sabotage the witch and the ugly pig, so that Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama won't fall for their evil traps!" Wakoko suggested. "Excellent thinking, Wakoko! Let's get brainstorming!" Luna and the other fan club members did not want to see their precious princes' become captured by those two.

**(A/N: Wakoko in the anime/manga is apart of the Natsume-Ruka fan club)**

* * *

Meanwhile at the dock, students were allowed to swim in the pool and each group of friends were allowed to share a room but the boys were separated from the girls of course.

The boys were wearing shorts. Ruka, Kitsuneme, Yuu and Koko were swimming in the pool while Natsume and Youichi were taking a nap by the chairs, but stopped when they heard whistling coming form Koko and Kitsuneme. Natsume, Ruka, Youichi and Yuu's jaw dropped and were staring at the group of sexy girls coming their way.

But as soon as the group of girls took off their sunglasses, the boys nearly drowned (Ruka, Kitsuneme, Yuu and Koko) and fell of their chairs (Natsume and Youichi)

By the sight of 'who' the girls were just made them dumbfounded. The girls in their bikinis made them look super hot.

* * *

The styles and colors of their bikinis were:

**Mikan:** Black bikini with a red butterfly print on her right chest.

**Hotaru:** Purple with a blue ribbon on the bottom left part of the bikini.

**Aoi: **Red bikini with silver heart prints

**Anna:** Pink bikini with green striped print (Horizontal)

**Nonoko:** Blue bikini with yellow striped print (Vertical) **(A/N: well they are twins!)**

**Sumire: **Green bikini with a brown spiral on her left chest

* * *

"How long are you perverts are going to stare at us like that?" Mikan hissed but directivity pointed her question to Natsume, who was checking her from head to toe with a huge smirk on his face. Damn did Mikan want to slap it right off!

All the girls agreed and went straight to the pool. Natsume and Youichi instinctively jumped right in after they saw the girls go in. Hotaru took out her water proof camera and started taking random photos of everybody.

Anna and Nonoko were hugged from behind by Yuu and Kitsuneme and they both shouted for everyone to hear "Would you be my prom date?" both Anna and Nonoko blushed and agreed.

A few minutes later. Mikan, Aoi, Anna and Nonoko were having a 'Who can hold their breath underwater' contest. Sumire was in charge to see who would lose and who would win. 3… 2….1… start! All four girls dived into the water.

Hotaru saw Natsume, Youichi, Yuu and Kitsuneme swimming towards the girls and pointed the camera at them. She knew that they had a sneaky plan.

Mikan and the other girls felt a pair of arms wrapped around the stomach. Mikan and Aoi were about to break free of the person's grip behind them until they was pulled into a kiss!

Anna was the first one whose head came up, second was Nonoko, and then Aoi and Mikan came up at the same time with both their mouths covered.

Natsume pulled Mikan to face him and whispered "Who's the one who said that I didn't have feelings for them?" Mikan blushed and kissed his cheek. Aoi was also pulled by Youichi. "Youichi-kun! Di-did you just k-kiss me?" Youichi nodded and said "Wanna go to the prom with me" Aoi nodded.

It was settled all of them had dates to the prom!

* * *

OK! there... uh... for the next chapter do you guys want me to go straight ahead to the prom? or just continue writing the field trip and the next 2 weeks before the prom? please R&R! LOVE YOU ALL!


	5. Islands, Stones & Museums

Hey guys! sorry it took me so long to post this next chapter! IM VERY SORRY MINNA~! (everyone)

* * *

_~Island, Stones & Museums~_

The girls went ahead back to their room to shower and get ready before they docked. Since the students were allowed to bring extra clothes.

Mikan came out of the shower room, wearing a red and black checkered long sleeved polo, black skinny jeans and black converse with her hair still in a high pony tail. "Who's next?" Mikan cheerfully said while taking a can of coke out of the fridge.

Hotaru was finished showering even before Mikan came in the room, since she was still chatting with Natsume outside of their room a few minutes ago. Hotaru was wearing short sleeved blue and purple checkered polo, black pedal pushers **(A/N: pants until the knees) **and black boots.

"Me!" Aoi and Sumire shouted in unison. They glared at each other and Sumire suggested "On the count of three. One, Two-" but before Sumire could finish, Aoi went ahead of her. "Aoi-chan! That's cheating!" Sumire pouted when Aoi closed the door. Everyone just laughed that Sumire was beaten by a girl who was younger than her.

Aoi was also dressed once she got out of the shower room, she was wearing a silver and black sleeveless checkered polo (like Mikan and Hotaru's polo, they were bought in the same store, at the same time. They all helped each other out to pick the right one), grey shorts and black knee high boots.

She went and sat between Hotaru and Mikan; who were looking at the photos from the previous stops while shouting "Sumire-senpai! You're next!"

Sumire was irritated since she was the last one who took a shower. Anna and Nonoko were finished before Hotaru came. They were both wearing tank tops (Anna: Pink with a green butterfly print & Nonoko: Blue with a gold spiral print), blue pants and black doll shoes.

20 minutes later, Sumire was still showering. "Sumire, don't make me come in there!" Hotaru threatened "Sumire, you have 30 minutes before Narumi-sensei calls!" Anna shouted "So you better hurry up!" Nonoko finished.

The 5 girls were fixing there stuff when…

"_Students, we are now approaching the Island, please gather at the dock and please leave all your belongings except for your valuables"_ Narumi-sensei announced through the intercom.

"WHAT!" They heard a very angry Sumire shout when she came out, unlike the others who were fully dressed was in a towel with her hair still wet from the shower.

"Who would take a shower of 20 minutes anyway?" Aoi asked in a teasing way as she took a small bag which contained only her camera, cell phone, note book and pen. "Hurry and dress up, I'll wait for you" Mikan suggested and sat on a chair while texting.

_To: Natsume Hyuuga; From: Mikan S. Yukihira_

_Hey Nat! Sumire and I will be there a little late than expected. Please tell Narumi-sensei to wait 15 minutes before starting the tour? Thanks a bunch! Miss ya! Oh, don't forget to tell Koko, he might be worried that he can't find his little "Permy" hahaha! See ya soon!_

* * *

Meanwhile at the dock, a certain raven haired lad, wearing a black shirt with black pants. Saw a group of girls coming there way, but he didn't find what or who he was looking for. A buzzing feeling was felt from his right pocket which contained his phone.

He read the message; it was from Mikan. A sigh came out of the young lad's mouth when a certain grinning-like-a-fool blonde showed up in front of him, wearing a green polo and blue pants. "Natsume! Did you see per-I mean Sumire?" The blonde asked while scanning the area like a fool.

"She's with Mikan; they'll both be late so we have to ask Narumi if he can wait for 15 minutes" Natsume was about to punch the blonde for not listening to him. "Koko, you damn idiot! Listen to me when I talk to you" Koko straighten his back and faced Natsume.

"Did you hear me or do I have to repeat myself?" Natsume was at his limit. "No need, I heard you the first time Nat" he snapped, grabbed Koko by the collar and said "Don't you ever call me that"

Koko smirked and said "But Mikan can?" Natsume's face dropped at the same time he loosened his grip on Koko's collar.

"It's none of your business; now help me look for that other dumb blonde of a teacher." He turned and headed towards where Narumi and the others were. "Sure thing boss!" Koko joked as he reached Natsume.

"You know, since this morning that was the first time you called her by name" Koko teased and went ahead. Natsume didn't even notice that he called her by name, how could he? He was getting used to it.

"Narumi, we need to ask a favour" Natsume grabbed Narumi-sensei's arm before he went to the group of kids who were waiting to start the tour. Natsume and Koko saw Narumi giving them a huge smile.

"My little Natsume and Koko, asking ME for a favour? This must be important" he was about to give Natsume a big hug but Natsume dodged him right away.

"It isn't us who's asking, it's Mikan" Natsume stated. Narumi's face immediately brightened up, even after falling face first to the ground. "My sweet Mikan? Anything for her" Narumi was already standing and was waiting for the favour.

"Mikan wants you to stall 10 minutes so that she and Sumire could be here in time for the tour" Koko breathed. He never said anything so fast in his life so far. Narumi agreed and stalled them by asking what their goals in life were.

Luckily, Mikan and Sumire came 5 minutes earlier. Sumire was wearing a green shirt with a yellow flower print at the side. Narumi saw them and smiled "Ok class! Let's now start the tour of the Island, shall we?" Narumi was the first one to reach land.

* * *

Everyone's cameras were out and were taking pictures. The gang were the only ones who were actually following Narumi; the others eventually followed him into the forest.

30 minutes had passed and yet they were still in the forest. "Narumi-sensei, where are we going?" Mikan finally spoke up after taking pictures of animals while Natsume had a good grip on her wrist, just in case if she ever fell.

The line went like this:  
Narumi, Natsume, Mikan, Aoi, Youichi, Ruka, Hotaru, Anna, Yuu, Nonoko, Kitsuneme, Sumire and Koko and so on…

"The hidden Museum, it's deep within the forest, we'll be there in about 5 minutes" he was right. 5 minutes later, they all spotted a huge Museum. Once inside, everyone sat on the benches at the side.

The gang on the other hand, did not sit and rest like the others, they explored the Museum. Mikan saw a glass case which contained different types, shapes and colors of stones.

"How pretty" Mikan was referring to an orange stone which was at the center of the collection. "They're called Alice stones" a man's voice came from behind Mikan. He had brown hair with silver streaks, green eyes and was wearing casual clothes.

Everyone's eyes were on them. The other students, who were sitting, stood up and joined the gang.

"We're the founders of this island, my name is Elijah Ayasuke, and this is my wife, Ryuya Kazamaki Ayasuke" he gestured to the woman; who had long brown wavy hair until her waist, deep brown eyes and was wearing a summer dress.

**(Ryuya is well me. Elijah is just imaginary)**

"Hello, high school students of Alice Academy! And welcome to Alice Island" Ryuya greeted with a bright smile.

"Just as my wife said, this is Alice Island, we discovered it 23 years ago, we also had another companion who discovered this and named it. This person was Kazumi Yukihira"

Everyone started to stare at Mikan. "Uncle?" Mikan's Uncle; Kazumi Yukihira, was the founder of Alice Academy and its High school principal. "Ah yes, you are Mikan Yukihira, your uncle named and also founded this island and those stones."

Narumi came and said "This introduction is also part of the tour, we will go inside the 'Cave of Alice's' so dress into these" he passed down paper bags full of mining clothes and gears.

"No way am I going to ruin my perfect nails and wear those ugly clothes just to get some stupid rock!" Luna shouted. She and the fan club members were arguing about the clothes and getting their hands dirty.

"C'mon guys, lets change and get those stones" Natsume grabs a paper bag and heads towards the changing room. "Oh! Since Natsume-sama wishes, we, the members of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub would be happy to get our hands dirty" Luna quickly said as soon as Natsume left.

Everybody sweat drops when Luna grabs her paper bag and runs towards the boy's changing room but a guard pulls her out.

"Ok girls, let's go" Mikan cheerfully walks with her friends with paper bags in their hands.

* * *

Everybody was wearing a white T-shirt, blue pants, rubber shoes and helmets. All girls had their hair up in a pony tail.

A girl about 3 years older than them (18 years old) opened the door and said "Please follow me, the cave is this way" she had brown short hair but had black eyes.

They had to go by groups; Mikan and Natsume's group were the last ones to go in the cave since they were chatting with Ryuya-san and the others. The other groups that were finished, went around the museum some more.

'_Ryuya-san's sister?_' Everyone thought. "Just so you kids know, my name is Veta" She continued to walk ahead as everyone followed. "Are you Ryuya-san's sister?" Aoi asked

Veta stopped near the cave and looked to her right. They followed her gaze and spotted two kids, a boy and a girl, drinking tea. When the two saw them, they stood up, held hands and walked beside Veta.

"I'm her daughter, and these are my younger siblings, they're twins" she gestured to the two kids beside her. Both of them had brown hair and silver streaks. But they had green eyes like Elijah-san.

"But she's adopted" the little boy smugly said but the little girl punched his shoulders and said "Kei, manners. I'm Rei, but you can call me Lucy" she extended her hand towards Mikan's hand and shook it.

"I'm Kei, but if you want, then Natsuo" Mikan suddenly said "Natsume, he almost has the same name as you!" Mikan clung into Natsume's arm and hugged it while Lucy did the same to Natsuo.

"We're nothing alike!" Natsume and Natsuo said in unison while glaring at each other.

"It's almost like looking through a mirror" Hotaru said aloud that the two boys snapped their heads towards Hotaru's direction and said 'Hn'

Veta let out a cough which caught everyone's attention. "Enough dilly dallying! Let's get to digging, Lucy, rules"

Lucy stands in front of the group and holds out a necklace with a dark green Alice stone. "This is an Alice stone, in Alice academy, there is a program every year in that is involved in the prom called the 'Dark Alice stone game'" After Lucy was finished with the introduction to the game, Kei stood beside her, holding shovels.

"You can get more than one stone, but make sue it's the same color as the first one you dug up. You could only use the biggest at the game" Kei handed everyone their shovels and they headed in the cave.

* * *

Everyone had a great time digging up stones. From all of them, Mikan was the first to finish and yet she had the most number of Alice stones. When they were all satisfied with their hard work, they headed back to the museum and changed back to their normal clothes.

"Can we see your Alice stones?" Ryuya-san asked the gang. They all nodded and showed only one stone to her.

(**Name,**_ Color)_

**Natsume-** _Crimson red  
_**Mikan-** _Mandarin_ _orange  
_**Hotaru-** _Purple  
_**Ruka-** _Milky white  
_**Aoi-** _Crimson red  
_**Youichi-** _Silver  
_**Sumire-** _Light Green  
_**Koko-** _Yellow  
_**Anna-** _Pink  
_**Yuu-** _Jade green  
_**Nonoko-** _Blue  
_**Kitsuneme-** _Light yellow_

"Natsume-kun and Aoi-chan are siblings, right?" Elijah snuck up from behind Kitsuneme, Nonoko, Yuu and Anna; which made them shiver in fright.

"Elijah-san, I think you scared them" Sumire pointed towards the four, which made Koko laugh out loud. Natsume and Aoi were staring at each other's stones.

_They both have a Crimson red Alice stone'_ Mikan thought. Youichi smiled.

Natsume and Aoi nodded to Elijah-san's question. After Elijah-san apologized to the four, he smiled at Mikan.

He bent down beside Mikan and whispered so soft that Natsume, who was beside her, couldn't even hear it. _'Must've been important'_ Natsume thought because what ever Elijah-san told her, she smiled as if the sun was within her.

"Polka, you're smiling like crazy" When Mikan snapped out of it, she noticed the distance between their faces. 3 inches. She backed away like crazy "Na-Natsume you pervert! What do you think you're doing!" She shouted at him.

Hotaru was talking pictures of Koko trying to hug Sumire while Ruka, Yuu, Kitsuneme, Anna and Nonoko were looking at each other's Alice stones.

Elijah, Ryuya and Narumi were talking about the good old days where they used to be classmates in Alice Academy.

* * *

An hour passed and they headed back to the boat. The boat ride was silent, since everyone was tired from all the digging; they fell asleep as soon as they reached their rooms.

But unlike everyone, Mikan couldn't fall asleep. She stayed up until the time when they needed to get off the boat and into the bus.

Their seating arrangements were still the same. But a certain brunette fell asleep on her seatmate's lap as he strokes her hair. Natsume didn't mind that she fell asleep on his lap, since he was the one who kept her awake the entire boat ride.

In the boat, they texted each other to the point were that they were completely exhausted back in the bus. Hotaru and Ruka saw that the two looked awful.

"Natsume, you should get some sleep too" Ruka suggested while looking at the back of his chair, where his best friend was. Hotaru did the same and said "You both look like you stayed up the whole boat ride"

'_That's exactly what we did'_ Natsume thought and was about to say out loud but before he knew it, his vision became blurry and his hand stopped stroking Mikan's hazelnut hair. He fell asleep.

* * *

Natsume awoke from the sound of a certain teacher shouting "Kids, we're back at school. Don't forget your stuff and please contact your parents to pick you up" Natsume checked his watch _'9:23'_ it stated.

He felt something heavy lying on his lap. He totally forgot about the brunette that was asleep on him. Mikan's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was a pair of crimson red eyes that were an inch apart from her face.

She blushed and he smirked. She bolted from his lap which made their heads bump onto each other. "Ouch!" They both shouted in unison which caused the gang to look at the two. "Dammit Polka! What the hell did you do that for?" Natsume said while pinching her cheeks.

"Don't yell at me! You were too close!" Mikan shouted while rubbing her cheeks. Everyone was out of bus except the gang around when the argument started. Narumi heard the fuss and just sweat dropped.

The gang was enjoying the scene. But others like Narumi-sensei, Natsume and Mikan, Hated it. Narumi came closer to the two of his favourite students fighting that he could hear what they were saying.

Hotaru was videoing the whole thing.  
Ruka was holding his rabbit and was telling Natsume to stop fighting.  
Aoi and Youichi were also telling the two to stop fighting.  
Koko, Kitsuneme and Yuu were making bets to who would win during the fight.  
Anna, Nonoko and Sumire were sweat dropping beside Narumi-sensei.

"Both of you, Stop this nonsense" Narumi said while heading towards the two who started the whole mess. "You twelve have to get back home, did you guys call your parents?"

Everyone said yes except for Natsume and Mikan. Natsume didn't need to since Aoi already called. But Mikan hadn't. She took out her phone and dialled her mother's number.

"_Yes?"  
_"Mom, its me, can you pick me up at school?"  
_"Oh baby, I can't your father asked me to head over to Kyoto for some business matters. Ask any of your friends to drive you home" _"Sure mom" She hanged up.

"Uh, Hotaru, mom's asking if you can bring me home" Hotaru thought for a moment and grinned."No, sorry but I'm taking my inventions home. Natsume, you can bring Mikan home right?"

Natsume froze at the thought. Everyone was watching him, he hadn't said a single word until Aoi jumped from behind and hugged Mikan while saying "Yup! We'll bring you home!"

"Thanks Aoi" Mikan hugged the little girl and grabbed her stuff. She and the rest of the gang, together with Narumi-sensei, came out of the bus and saw different cars that were going to fetch them.

* * *

The drive felt like hours, even though Mikan's house was only 30 minutes away from school. A driver came to pick up Natsume, Aoi and Mikan. Natsume was sitting in the passenger's seat in front while Aoi and Mikan were sitting at the back. None of them said a single word the entire trip.

As soon as they got to the house, Mikan said her thanks, grabbed her things and exited the car. Aoi, who was very irritated at her brother at the moment snapped as soon as Mikan closed the door. "What the heck? You dare call yourself a man? Go out there and say Goodnight!"

Natsume felt like he had been punched in the gut by his very own sister. Her words stung him, she was right. He was acting like a kid than a teenager, yet alone a man! He sighed, exited the car as well and caught Mikan by the wrist which made her twirl around.

Mikan loved this about Natsume, the way he would always surprise her. He would make her happy in many ways.

Natsume stared at her; he didn't notice this on the way home since he ignored her, the whole trip. But as soon as she twirled around, he saw a Mikan, whom was shining beautifully as the moon and stars above them.

When she tilted her head, he snapped back into reality. "I'm sorry about the fight earlier" Natsume doesn't like fighting with her, he only likes teasing her to see her different types of reactions and emotions she had in stored for him.

"I know, thanks for today. I had fun" She flashed him a bright smile. Natsume said while letting go of her wrist. "See you on Monday?" Mikan nodded and pecked his lips.

Before Natsume knew it, she landed a light peck on his lips and she dashed into the house. He was awestruck, his one hand on his lips and the other in his pocket.

He just stood there, staring at the door. He eventually snapped out-of-it when he heard Aoi shout "Mikan-senpai! Some weird guy that looks like my brother is stalking you, outside of your house!" Natsume's eyes shot up and saw Mikan at the second floor with her window open, laughing.

"Bye polka!" Natsume shouted while running towards the car. Mikan shouted "Aoi, be careful! A pervert went in your car!" Mikan and Aoi giggled. They both loved teasing him like this.

When the car left, Mikan changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. She remembered that she locked the doors and the windows, and fed her pet hamster named Shou.

'_Today was probably one of the greatest days of my entire life'_ Mikan sighed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ok... today is saturday and school starts on monday... crap. anyway! PLease rate&review oh and btw im open to suggestions! TY thanks for being patient with me.


	6. Dresses & Tea parties

Oh my gosh! hey guys! I AM SOOOO SORRY that i havent posted in like 3 months! wahhh! Gomen nasai minna!

* * *

_~Dresses & Tea parties~_

"Mikan, we're going to a tea party so hurry up and wear this" Yuka threw a pink and white summer dress with black leggings and doll shoes. Mikan couldn't sleep well the night before; her eyes felt like they were about to drop.

As soon as Mikan was dressed and ready; the three got into the car. Mikan wanted some peace and quiet so she took out her Ipod. "We're going to my best friends house for tea, you know the Hy-" Mikan placed both of her earplugs in before her mother ended her sentence.

Mikan didn't originally know who her parent's were friends with back in their high school days. Since neither Izumi nor Yuka spoke of them in front of her.

As she watched the Cherry Blossom petals fall from its branches through her window it made it seem like it was raining flowers. Mikan then, drifted away and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Mikan's POV

I opened my eyes and found out that we were already at my parent's friend's house and my parent's were already outside. _'I'm still dizzy' _I thought when I stepped out of the car and nearly fell on the floor.

Luckily, I grabbed the car door. "Mikan, this is my best friend" I ran up to my mom, who was already at the door entrance. A beautiful girl with wavy raven hair and crimson red eyes met my gaze. "Hello Mikan-chan, I'm Kaoru"

"Where's the man of the house!" dad playfully shouted while taking a first peek in the house. "He went out" Kaoru-san was really beautiful!

She and my mom totally compliment each others looks! Mom was wearing a white and yellow summer dress and legging that match mine while Kaoru-san was wearing a white and black summer dress and doll shoes.

"Mikan-chan, you should really meet my son and my daughter! You'll probably like my son!" she smirked; it seemed familiar is someway, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

* * *

They were sitting out in their garden; a lovely garden full of roses and cherry blossom trees, near then was a lovely koi pond and in the center was a lovely table with a fine set of china full of tea and snacks. Mikan smiled and slowly walked towards the table in the center.

The grown-ups were just watching the child with smiles on their faces. Mikan, like her father; Izumi, has an eye for nature. Mikan's smile grew larger when she came close to the biggest cherry blossom tree in the yard.

She touched its trunk then sighed, all her sleepiness was taken away while the tree swayed its branches. She was in perfect harmony. Everyone else also seemed to feel lighter; they too were in perfect harmony.

A gasping sound was heard behind the brunette, she turned around, and her hazelnut eyes met his crimson red eyes once again. When he spoke, her breath was caught by his enchanting voice. "Mikan"

"Wha-what are you doing her Nat?" Mikan realized where she was; she looked around and saw Aoi, who was wearing a white and red summer dress, beside Kaoru-san.

"There you are Natsume, they are our family friends!" Kaoru said cheerfully. Natsume and Mikan looked at each other with widened eyes.

'_Oh don't tell me!'_ the two thought in unison.

* * *

_*the night before_

_(Mikan-italic Natsume-underline)_

_A little brunette was about to fall asleep since it was 10 pm. Until she felt a vibration coming for her table side drawer which contained her phone._

_"Hello?"_

_"You take too long to answer Polka"_

_"Sorry. What do you want to talk about?"_

_"I think I should tell both of our parents tomorrow about being my date for the prom"_

_"But I'm busy tomorrow"_

_"Ok, but by the time I see them, I'll tell them"_

_Mikan fell asleep as soon as she dropped her phone on her side drawer. Her eyes wandered to her clock which stated '1:23 am'_

* * *

_'Oh don't tell me!' _the two thought in unison.

Mikan and Natsume looked at both of their parents with widened eyes and exclaimed "WE'RE FAMILY FRIENDS!?" Aoi sweat dropped while Yuka, Izumi, Kaoru and Ioran just nodded with a blank look on their faces.

A breeze came, Natsume smirks and decides to shoulder off the awkwardness and tease _his_ little Mikan. "So... It's strawberries today huh" Mikan looked back at him with a confused look on her face.

3... 2... 1...

"NATSUME! YOU DID IT AGAIN YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Mikan started throwing punches and as for the grown-ups? Well, they started serving some tea and Aoi tried to stop Mikan from killing her perverted brother.

"Mikan-senpai, I'm so sorry _about having him as your date for the prom"_ Aoi managed to whisper the last (italicized) part.  
Mikan shook her head, grabbed Aoi by the shoulders "No Aoi-chan, I'm sorry for you, having a perverted weirdo like him as your brother!" both of them had crocodile tears like an anime.

Natsume on the other hand had a stoic face, her complete idiocy made him question _'Oh Kami-sama, did i make the right choice?'_ he wasn't happy at all.

"Nat?" Before he knew it, Mikan was in front of him, Aoi and the grown-ups were in the house.

* * *

Natsume's POV

"What? Strawberry?" she blushed  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT! and why are you sad?"

"Aren't you having fun with me?"  
"..."

"Ah... could it be that you don't like me here right?" she bent her head so that her bangs covered her eyes.  
"N-"  
"I'm making you sad aren't i?" _'What! No! I was just thinking!'  
_"Listen to me Mikan, I'm no-"  
"FINE! I'm going home" she turned around and started walking.

I grabbed her wrist "Let me finish! I was going to say that YES I'M HAPPY THAT YOU"RE HER GOT IT!? I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" she looked and me. I mentally slapped myself. _'She did it again' _She was smiling, no tears, just a big and happy smile.

* * *

"You knew what was going to happen didn't you?" the young lad covered his face with his free hand and turned away from his lovely flower. "Yeah, you look best when you're smiling" she giggled and removed his hand from his face "You also look sooo KAWAII when you're blushing"

Natsume's free hand cups her cheek and kisses her forehead "Speak for yourself, strawberry" little did the young couple know that the rest that were in the household was watching them.

"How dare he kiss her beloved forehead on my watch!" Izumi tried to go over to the young couple but Yuka, Kaoru and Ioran managed to restraint him. "I think we should serve the sandwiches and pretend that we never saw that scene ok?" Aoi suggested and they agreed.

As soon as Natsume and Mikan separated form their stance, Kaoru came out "You two should help over here!"

Natsume, Ioran and Izumi placed another table beside the first one for the kids. Aoi and Mikan were in charge for the snacks while Yuka and Kaoru were in charge of making different types of drinks according to their taste. (Like Earl grey tea, Strawberry tea, and Caffeine)

Everyone finally started the tea party, Izumi kept on remembering the old days on how he was their teacher back in the day while the three young high schoolers were taking about the upcoming prom.

After the raven haired lad finished his coffee, he stood up, held the brunette's hand and stood beside her parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Yuikihira, can your daughter be my date to the prom?"

* * *

R&R guys! again i am soooo sorry for not updating as fast as i used to! please! if you want me to change anything just let me know and i'll take it to consideration and if you have suggestions please dont hesitate and tell me! I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SHORT!


	7. Past & Decisions

**Hey guys! haven't posted in a while... My laptop crashed for months now... i hope that this chapter has met your expectations! i am sooo sorry that i posted this late guys!**

* * *

_~Decisions~_

_The day before…_

"Why are you buying so much stuff?" he asked his companion. "I just want to, and WHY are you following me Ruka?" Hotaru copied his questioning tone but with a more serious face.

Ruka was out buying food supplies for him and his pet rabbit, and was heading back home until he saw Hotaru in a Hardware store.

"Is it bad for me to help my girlfriend look for metal parts for her new invention?"  
"So I'm your girlfriend now huh?" Ruka blushed  
"We-well, you did say that you're going to be my date for the prom" he staggered  
"You, Ruka Nogi, have the guts to call me your girlfriend" Hotaru looked at her checklist.

Ruka had a smug look on his face and said, "Now that I'm your boyfriend, lets go ask your parents for their permission"

"You know my brother would be the only one who would oppose you right?" she looked at Ruka, who had determination written all over his face.  
"So? I'll just get you without him even noticing!" Ruka sounded like Natsume, someone who would do anything just to spend time with someone he cared about.

Ruka grabbed Hotaru by her left hand and on the other, he held one of Hotaru's inventions that could carry a lot of heavy materials but feels like you're only carrying a feather.

* * *

He sneezed, loud enough for Sakurano to hear from afar. "Are you alright Subaru?" "Yes Sakurano, for the nth time" Shuichi Sakurano, a blond haired lad with grey eyes, placed his hand on his shoulder "I have a feeling that someone's talking ill about me"

Shuichi couldn't help but sigh towards his best friend. Shuichi worked as the new elementary school principal for Alice academy while Subaru Imai, who had black hair and purple eyes, worked as a very successful doctor.

"Lighten up Subaru, look, you've already got a baby on the way so take it easy" Subaru married his high school girlfriend, Shizune Yamanochi or Shizune Imai, for a year now. Shizune's pregnancy turned Subaru's world upside down, he started being nicer to Hotaru and had been smiling more than he used to.

Shizune has been pregnant for over 8 months, one more month then the baby would come out. The due date was February 14. Valentines day. But unfortunately for Subaru, who is the father of the unborn child, cannot perform the delivery because he has to be the support of the mother and because Sakurano joked that "He might actually faint even before the delivery starts!".

"Anyway, now that I have the overwhelming urge to hit you, how about pass me the papers already" Subaru usually handles his urges to hurt people by writing or signing papers from work.

"Hai Imai-sama!" But just as Shuichi passed Subaru the papers, the door opened which caused the papers to scatter on the floor. "What the h- Oh... Its just you"

* * *

*Present*

_After the raven haired lad finished his coffee, he stood up, held the brunette's hand and stood beside her parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Yuikihira, can your daughter be my date to the prom?"_

He finally said it. Yuka, Kaoru, Ioran and Aoi shouted in their heads _"YES! FINALLY!"_ while Izumi on the other hand, did not expect the sudden question.

"Why my daughter? You have tons of girls that you can turn to, but still, why choose her?" Izumi knew how to deal with children, he knew how to push boys away from his daughter but not too much to scare them away. The others just left and found a new toy. This lad however, was probably the hardest one to push.

Izumi Yuikihira, knew the Hyuuga personality. The lad was as stubborn as his mother and as loving as his father. But his mother, Kaoru Hyuuga, was VERY perverted. And that was the trait that Izumi fears that Natsume had attained.

"Why? Because she's not like the others, she's someone who doesn't care if they placed make-up if their right in front of me, someone who dares tease and humiliates me, she doesn't scream for my attention. She's a glutton, a crybaby, a idiot, a pain in the ass" Natsume exhaled and looked at Mikan.

"But, those are the few things that I love about you, you make me smile, even laugh! Heck, I don't know who I dated that made me blush! (Yes he said it out loud) You know me better than anyone else besides Ruka and you're my Best friend"

The two were now looking at each others eyes. But the sound of someone clearing their throat made them snap back to reality.

"Do you three know the reason why you've never met?" Yuka spoke. The three little ones shook their heads and said in unison "How come?"

"I was a very sickly person" Kaoru interrupted "When Natsume turned 2, we needed to move to the States where the medicine there could improve my health than here in Japan" Ioran wrapped his arms around Kaoru.

"Aoi was born in the states and a few years later when Kaoru's health improved, we moved back to Japan" Ioran spoke. Izumi sighed "We didn't have much contact because Kaoru was always worried that Mikan would catch her sickness"

"There you have it" Yuka ended.

"Izumi, isn't this enough? You know my son has a kind heart" Kaoru stated but then whispered "But he also has my side of the family..."

"That's what I'm afraid of Kaoru..." Izumi admitted.

"BUT-!" Natsume was interrupted by Izumi  
"You can be Mikan's date"

"Really Daddy?" Mikan closed the space between Natsume and her. Izumi nodded "Yeah... but no perverted tricks and leaving my daughter Natsume or you'll regret it!"

"Yes sir! I did it Mikan!" Mikan hugged him "Uh huh!"

* * *

**Sorry that this was short... i know you guys are mad and i hope you'll continue reading this! I'll post the next one in 3 days tops! R&R**


	8. Chat rooms, Dresses & Tuxedos

**Hey guys! hope you enjoy this next chapter. oh and Happy holidays everyone!**

* * *

~Chat rooms, Dresses & Tuxedos~

The tea party ended smoothly with Izumi giving Natsume a lecture about the rules of being Mikan's date, and with the rest of the family looking at pictures.

Ioran suggested for them to meet up again in the nearby future, hopefully, before the prom. The tea party finished around 5'o clock in the evening, the Yuikihira family left with smiles on their faces.

As soon as Mikan entered the car, she felt her pocket vibrating.

_To: Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Youichi, Aoi, Koko, Sumire, Yuu, Anna, Kitsuneme, Nonoko; From: Hotaru Imai_

_Since tomorrow will be a no-school day, let's meet up at Alice square around 12'o clock pm. We're all going to pick out our clothes to wear. Be there or I'll hunt you down and drag you to the square!  
P.S. Go online in the chat room tom morning_

Mikan looked at Natsume through her window and also saw him reading the text. Crimson eyes met brown eyes once again; they nodded simultaneously, meaning that they would both go together.

* * *

Mikan woke up bright and early to eat breakfast, and to do her daily routines. But since she didn't have any classes that day, she turned on her laptop and log in their usual chat room. Namely; Alice

(Mikan) **~Orange_Strawberry~ **_has logged in  
_(Hotaru) **~Purple_inventor~** _has invited you to the chat room "Alice" (containing: 11 people)_

_**Mikan:**_ _Good morning minna!  
__**Hotaru:**__ BAKA! WHY ARE YOU LATE?! IT'S ALREADY 10AM!?  
__**Mikan:**__ mou~ Hotaru! You said morning!  
__**Yuu:**__ And technically it is still morning Imai-san  
__**Mikan:**__ Yuu-kun! Thank you!  
__**Natsume:**__ Good morning strawberry! ;)  
__**Mikan:**__ Na-Natsume! O.o  
__**Ruka:**__ We're so lively today! :D  
__**Nonoko:**__ So are we all going later?  
__**Kitsuneme:**__ Nonoko! If we don't go, Hotaru would kill us!  
__**Hotaru:**__ Exactly.  
__**Anna:**__ What are the boys going to do while we shop for our dresses?  
__**Youichi:**__ Knowing Hotaru onee-san…  
__**Aoi:**__ Wouldn't it be obvious!  
__**Koko:**__ *sweat drops* Ah… Slaves…  
__**Sumire:**__ took you awhile Koko  
__**Koko:**__ Yeah, I'll get you in a few minutes Permy!  
__**Sumire:**__ Ah… sure bye  
__**Natsume:**__ Let's meet up later. Mikan I'm getting you soon. Bye-bye!  
__**Mikan:**__ Sure Nat! Bye-bye!_

**~Orange_Strawberry~ **_has logged off_

* * *

Mikan knew that whenever Natsume would pick her up, he would always be quick about it. She picked a plain black skinny jeans and a plain red top with a camera necklace around her neck.

As expected, Natsume arrived by the time Mikan was done putting her hair into a high ponytail. Mikan's parents were out on a business trip for three days, so she had to answer the door.

"Hi Nat" She gave him a big hug and smiled. "Hey Mikan" his voice didn't sound as stoic as before they were friends, this time, it sounded caring and safe.

"Let's go" He offered his hand towards her, she took it and paused in realization. "Y-you called me Mikan!" Natsume's eyes widened for a bit and returned to its soft form. "Yeah, I guess it is better calling you by your name. Mikan" her heart beats started to quicken.

Him saying her name was intoxicating, she wanted to ask him to say it over and over again. "Mikan" she snapped from her thoughts. "Ah! Ha ha ha! Let's go Nat!" she pulled him towards the direction to where Alice square was.

Natsume and Mikan were greeted by a bunch of their friends. But one pair was missing, Aoi and Youichi. Nonoko looked at Natsume and asked "Wasn't Aoi-chan with you?" he shook his head "No, Youichi came to our house by the time I left for Mikan's house"

"Maybe…" Mikan mumbled something that only Natsume could hear. "Probably…" he said in agreement. By that time, Youichi and Aoi came hand in hand with grins on their faces.

"Where were you two?" Ruka asked before Hotaru could snap at them. "I still needed to ask her parents about allowing me to be Aoi-chan's date" Youichi's grin grew wider as Aoi's face turned redder. "I was right!" Mikan cheered while Natsume was chuckling. "They said yes didn't they?" Natsume asked pointing the question towards Aoi. She nodded.

Someone cleared his/her throat, to their surprise, it was Hotaru. "Now that everyone's here, let's head out to the stores!" The boys, except for Ruka, hesitated since they knew that Hotaru would make them slaves.

Ruka looked at the group of guys "We won't be their slaves until the end of the shopping, so for now…" he then looked at Hotaru, who looked completely bored, so that she could continue. "You guys should go look for your Tuxedos while we girls will look for our dresses"

"Wouldn't be better if you asked the guy's for advice on what looks good on their dates?" Koko asked. "No! Boys should never know what the girls wear until the day of the prom!" Sumire shouted "YEAH!" the rest of the girls, except for Hotaru, shouted in agreement.

The guys sighed since they won't be able to spend time with their girlfriends. Hotaru looked at her watch "Let's meet back here in three hours" With that said, the boys and he girls separated to their designated shops.

* * *

Koko sighed "I'm not sure whether to be glad or sad by the fact that we're not with the girls right now…" Natsume patted his back "That's normal Koko, the feeling of wanting to be with your girlfriend but you know that you can't"

Yuu nodded "Because you know that you'll get beaten to a pulp by Hotaru" Koko's sweat dropped "You didn't have to be so blunt Yuu" The boys entered a shop that said "Mad Hatter's Tuxedos"

"Wait, doesn't the Mad Hatter make hats and drink in tea parties?" Kitsuneme asked with a confused look on his face. "Yes, but I'm guessing it's because the Mad Hatter's always wearing a tux" Youichi guessed.

"Well that does make sense Youichi-kun" Ruka nodded in agreement. A man dressed as a butler came towards the group and said "Welcome gentlemen, looking for fine clothes to impress the ladies I suppose?"

"Yeah, I'll take a black tux" Natsume said as soon as he was finished looking through the lists of tuxedos. "Excellent taste sir! I shall be taking your measurements soon" the man left the room. "Wow Natsume, that was quick in deciding!" Koko commented.

'_Actually, Mikan and I already decided on the colors last night' _he thought. The man came back, holding a tape measure and said "This way sir" he gestured for Natsume to stand on the platform which was surrounded by mirrors.

**Natsume- **Black  
**Ruka- **white with black  
**Yuu- **White  
**Youichi- **grey  
**Koko- **Green  
**Kitsuneme- **Blue

* * *

Meanwhile…

The girls entered a shop called "Alice's dresses" and had a look around at their stocks for dresses. Like Natsume, Mikan already found a dress that would complement Natsume's tux. The other girls had trouble picking their dresses since they have no clue on what their dates were going to wear.

Mikan already paid for her dress when Hotaru and Aoi found their dresses. Next, Sumire found hers and a little later, the twins found their dresses as well.

Just as Hotaru calculated, they were finished by the time three hours were over. "Let's head back, the guys are probably worried by now" Mikan suggested and on cue, her phone vibrated.

_To: Mikan S. Yuikihira; From: Natsume Hyuuga_

_Oi Mikan! Where are you guys? We're worried sick over here… Hope you're not hurt… Just hurry back her 'Kay? I'm already missing you…_

Mikan couldn't help but blush. She and the girls exited the shop when she started to text back.

_To: Natsume Hyuuga; From: Mikan S. Yuikihira_

_Mou Natsume! We're already heading back. No need to worry! We'll be there in around a few minutes. I miss you too Nat!_

Mikan and the other girls were busy that they didn't notice a gang of guys following them from behind. One guy held Mikan's shoulder and asked "Hey, can you help us?" Mikan's body stiffened.

The girl's saw their intent, unlucky for them; Hotaru didn't bring any of her inventions with her that day. "Oh snap..." Hotaru mumbled under her breath.


	9. Safe Zone

**Hi guys! for a Christmas special, i decided to post this next one! hope you like it! hmm... soon i shall post chapter 10! **

* * *

_~Safe Zone~_

"You cuties look like you can help us" he wrapped his arm around Mikan. "Wha-what can we help you with misters?" she tried to act like she didn't know what was happening. He chuckled and held her chin to make her face him "You can start by letting me take your body" He and his friends started to come closer to the girls.

Mikan spat at the guy's eyes, which made him, drop her on the ground. "Mikan!" the girl's shouted. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" the man started to pin her down to the ground, while his friends watched the show.

Mikan looked at Hotaru, who looked like she was on the verge of tears, and mouthed "RUN!" Hotaru nodded, took the other girls, and ran.

"Aww… You wanted to save your friends, now you're in big trouble"

* * *

Hotaru and the girls were crying and panting when they started running towards the boys. "NATSUME, Mikan's in trouble!" Sumire shouted. Natsume didn't think twice, he dropped the paper bag that he was carrying and ran to where Mikan was.

"Dammit!" he repeated over and over as he ran. Natsume spotted a group of guys and a girl pinned by one of the guys on the floor. "MIKAN!" he shouted.

* * *

Mikan couldn't do anything, she was pinned to the ground, she couldn't move. No one was in sight; they were all on the main road while they were near an ally. Mikan started crying. "Shh… Don't cry, I'll take good care of you" he started kissing her neck, making a red marks.

"Natsume…" she whispered over and over, hoping that he would hear her little whisper. "MIKAN!" She heard Natsume's voice shout. The guy looked up and without a second warning; he was kicked to the nearest wall.

Natsume rushed to where Mikan was, he saw that her neck was full of red marks. Blood rushed to Natsume's head which made him charge to the guy "You Bastard!" Natsume started punching him until he started bleeding.

Natsume was punched by one of the guy's friends. "Why you little punk!" one after another, punches were being thrown towards Natsume. "Natsume!" Mikan cried out as she tried to reach for him but failed to do so.

Before another one of the guys could punch Natsume, Ruka managed to kick the guy which made Ruka call his attention "You pick on one of us" Koko appears beside him "You pick on all of us!" Ruka threw a punch which knocked the guy unconscious.

The girls rushed to Mikan's side as the boys started fighting the gang of guys. "Nat-sume" she staggered. Natsume's face was bleeding from the punches; Mikan wanted him to stop fighting. She still couldn't move her body due to shock and aches.

"Hotaru, Call the police" Anna and Nonoko shouted simultaneously. Hotaru ran towards the square's guard house.

The police, as well as Hotaru, came. They took custody of the gang and gave Natsume medical attention. But before they could finish, he stood and carried Mikan bridal style.

"Natsume, you need to… rest" she could barely speak. "It's ok Mikan, I'm fine" He asked Ruka to take his and Mikan's paper bags and to drive them to Mikan's house.

Youichi brought Aoi home, who told Ioran and Kaoru the entire story. They ended up calling Yuka and Izumi to tell them about the news. Everyone went home, except for Hotaru and Ruka, who brought Natsume and Mikan to her house.

* * *

"Natsume, make sure she gets plenty of sleep ok?" Ruka wanted to ask just to be sure "Yeah, I'm going to stay until she gets better" Hotaru nodded, she knew that Natsume was kind enough not to do anything perverted while Mikan was hurt.

Natsume placed Mikan on her bed, the look in her eyes seemed like she was in pain. She was guilty for what happened. Their eye contact broke when Natsume's phone started ringing.

"Yes? Yes, she's safe now. I'm really sorry for not protecting her in time. Are you sure? Yes, I understand, thank you" as soon as he placed down the phone; he slipped under the covers with Mikan.

"Was that my parents?" he nodded. "What did they say?" Before he answered, he positioned her head to lie on his chest as a pillow and started stroking her hair. "They asked if you were safe, then they kept on saying that it wasn't my fault and they told me to live here until they get back"

He could feel her body stiffen "I won't do anything Mikan; they know that I'll keep you safe" Mikan smiled, "Thank you Nat, It really isn't your fault… It's mine" she looked at him "If I wasn't in that position; you wouldn't have gotten hurt like this!"

Natsume kissed her forehead "No, I wanted to save you, and besides, it doesn't hurt at all" he laughed. Mikan started crying "I'm really sorry Nat" "He-hey… Don't cry Mikan please?" He kissed her lips this time; it was a soft and safe feeling for Mikan.

"I love you Mikan" he whispered. "I love you too Natsume" she smiled and closed her eyes. "Goodnight" Natsume mumbled before he too, fell asleep.

* * *

Mikan awoke from the smell of her favorite food, pancakes and bacon. "But Mom's not home yet!" She rushed to the kitchen, only to find a familiar face behind the counter.

"Good morning sleepy head" Natsume smiled. "But I guess calling you bed head is more like it" he teased. Mikan immediately shot her hands up to her hair "The heck!" she shouted and ran back up to her room.

She came back down, wearing her favorite shorts and blue top. "You sure look fine now" Natsume was seated on the dinning chair, waiting for Mikan to have a seat beside her.

"Good morning to you too Nat" she sat beside him, and to her surprise, there were pancakes and bacon on her plate beside a glass of orange juice. "You made this?!" "Wow, a guy can cook too ya' know" he commented. "Just eat already" he said before he took a bite of his bacon.

Mikan followed. "Yummy!" she ate and ate until her stomach was satisfied. Natsume ended up watching her the entire time "Glutton" he muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"  
"I said Futon" he stood up, took both of their plates and headed to the sink.

"AH! I'll do that Natty, since you did all the cooking" she took charge of the cleaning while Natsume went somewhere.

"Where did that sly cat head off to this time?" she sat on the couch and turned on the TV, Mikan was still tired from what happened yesterday, so she decided to take a little nap.

'_It's raining? No, I'm inside the house. Then what-?'_ the brunette awoke, her hazelnut orbs met once more a pair of crimson orbs. Something was still dripping on her face; her eyes adjusted a bit and noticed that Natsume's hair was wet.

"Natsume, you took a shower here?" she asked in a calm voice as she sat up. "Yeah, sorry for getting you wet" he sat beside her. Mikan's eyes widened once more in realization "Wait! Where did you get your clothes?"

"Youichi and Aoi brought some of my clothes here" Mikan started to caress the bruise on his cheek. "So you really are going to live here for a few days" he nodded.

They sat there in silence; mikan was still caressing the bruise, while Natsume just stared at her blushing face.

"What a lovey dovey aura you guys have" Hotaru's stoic voice broke the silence. "Good morning Hotaru!" "Hey Ruka" Natsume didn't bother greeting Hotaru since she only cared about Mikan.

"We wanted to check up on you two love birds" Ruka smiled. "Good morning Ruka-pyon!" "Good morning Sakura-san"

"You didn't touch her while she was asleep did you?" Hotaru brought out her BAKA gun. "No Imai, now please stop treating me like a perverted weirdo" she placed her BAKA gun back into her bag and sighed "I know, it's just that… yesterday, I was so useless"

Mikan hugged her best friend "No you weren't, you helped by getting the other girls out and by calling the police" Ruka placed his hand on Hotaru's shoulder. "You saved Natsume too, by calling the police, they stopped hurting him"

"Yeah, Thanks Imai" Natsume mumbled. Besides towards Mikan and Ruka, he wasn't too fond of thanking people. So in an opportunity like this Hotaru always brought her recorder. (And yes, she did record Natsume's thank you)

"At least now that Natsume's here" Hotaru began as she smiled at Mikan. "You can call this your Safe zone" Mikan nodded in agreement and hugged Natsume's arm. "YUP!"

* * *

**ok so that ends this chapter. hope you liked it. R&R everyone! Merry Christmas!**


	10. Unexpected Happenings

**Hey guys, I'm sorry i havent posted in a while. hope you enjoy this chapter in celebration of the new year! happy 2013 guys!**

* * *

~Unexpected_ Happenings~_

Yesterday, Hotaru and Ruka ended up visiting the couple. They wanted to make sure that everything was going fine with the two of them alone in the house.

"A young married couple" Ruka commented. It was sort of true, Natsume and Mikan cooked, did house hold chores together and slept beside each other. (But no perverted stuff since Mikan would scold him if anything happened)

After the four ate lunch, courtesy of Mikan and Hotaru, 'like wives coking for their husbands' Natsume commented.

The rest of the day went smoothly, everybody enjoyed the afternoon, wherein they wanted to watch a horror themed movie. The two boys thought that their girlfriends would hug them in fear, but it was the exact opposite.

The two girls didn't even scream, in fact, they weren't even scared. During the whole movie, the boys were disappointed in themselves. They should have known, from the whole group of girls, these two girls weren't easily scared.

* * *

Night time approached when Hotaru and Ruka decided to leave. They said their good byes and left. "That was fun!" Mikan exclaimed, ever since last night, she has been so stressed. But since Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka came, they helped her relieve that stress.

"Are you feeling better Nat?" Natsume's body has been aching the entire day, but didn't show any pain because he knew that Mikan would get worried again. "You knew?" Mikan giggled and sat beside him on the bed. "Of course silly!" he blushed.

"C'mon, you need to rest or your parents would kill me!" he exaggerated. "I know, Good night Nat" just like the night before, the two gave each other a peck on the lips "Good night Mikan" he whispered.

* * *

A scream filled the Yuikihira household that morning, a scream so loud that woke Mikan and Natsume up.

Mikan's eyes wondered to her bedroom door. Only to find another brunette and beside her was a blonde. "Amano and Kashino?" "Mi-Mikan, Wha-what happened?!" Amano Ichigo, Mikan's cousin from her Mother's side.

**(A/N: short crossover from Gakuen Alice and Yumeiro Patissiere)**

"What do you mean?" Amano pointed towards Mikan. Mikan noticed what she meant when Natsume's eyes fluttered open, they both noticed their position.

Natsume's arms were around Mikan's waist while the space between them was less than an inch. "Morning Mikan, who are they?" he said when they sat up. But didn't bother taking off one arm from her waist.

"I'm Amano Ichigo, this" she gestured to the blond "Is my boyfriend and rival, Makoto Kashino" Natsume still looked confused.

"Amano is my cousin and both of them are students in St. Marie academy to become Patisseries. And I have no clue how, when or why they got into the house" Mikan started to glare at her cousin, who happened to be eating a lollipop.

"What?" Mikan pouted "I want a lollipop too" she mumbled "It's too early for sweets" Natsume bluntly said.

"That's what I told Amano" Kashino admitted. "But it's never too early for sweets!" the two brunettes said in unison.

Just like the two, Natsume and Kashino said "Gluttons" in unison.

"We heard from aunty what happened" "Yeah, and she was so worried that she dragged me here" Kashino was very angry at the brunette beside him, but he understood how much family meant to Amano.

"Uh… Are you guys' hungry? I'm about to make breakfast" Natsume said before he took off his arm around Mikan's waist. "YES!" the brunettes said in unison. "Great, I'll help" Kashino went out ahead with Natsume to the kitchen, leaving Mikan and Amano.

* * *

"So… When did you meet? You and Amano, I mean" Natsume wanted to start a conversation since he'll be cooking with the blonde. "Uh…" it surprised Natsume when Kashino started blushing "I've known her for five years now"

"And when did you meet Mikan?" "A year after I met Amano, she was always worried about Mikan" Natsume's brows furrowed "Worried? Why?"

"I-I can't tell you" Kashino continued with his cooking, but Natsume wanted to know more "Wha- Why can't you tell me?"

"Because he knows that I would tell you sooner or later" Natsume and Kashino looked at the kitchen door to see Mikan and Amano watching them. The two girls did not look happy; the boys continued cooking in silence as the girls arranged the table.

* * *

"So… He's the one that saved you huh, Natsume right?" Amano sat beside Mikan on the bed "Yeah" Amano was a few years older than Mikan and unlike Natsume** (Amano's younger sister)** they we're alike in many ways.

"He won't hurt you right?" Mikan nodded "Natsume's kind, caring, and he would never hurt me Amano" "But what if he is? I mean you thought that _He_ was also like that, remember?"

Mikan stood up in frustration "N-no! Natsume is not like _Him_!" Amano hugged her cousin; Mikan was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again" Amano let her go, but at the same time, despair was shown on her face.

"Amano, is something wrong?" "I have a bad feeling; let's go down stairs, Mikan" The two girls went down stairs and heard the boys talking.

* * *

Their breakfast ended quickly, the girls wanted to spend more time with each other and neither of the two boys could leave their girlfriends.

Amano and Kashino started to glare at the couple. "What?" Mikan and Natsume asked simultaneously. "I have to say Mikan, you DO NOT want to know what they're thinking right now" A girl with blonde short hair and was wearing a pink dress appeared at the doorway. "Vanilla! What are you doing here?"

"And who is she?" Natsume admitted to himself that he was feeling left out with all these unexpected visitors arriving. "She's my partner" Amano said as she hugged Vanilla.

"I came to tell you that you two have an appointment to meet Gakuen Alice's HSP in a few minutes" Mikan and Natsume jumped. "With uncle?" Amano nodded.

"We wanted to surprise you but…" Kashino glared at Vanilla, who was grinning. "We're the patisseries for your prom, then after dissert, we're allowed to join!" Amano started jumping in glee.

* * *

A blonde haired man sat behind his desk, fixing his papers. Several knocks were heard, "Come in" He said. Behind the door were two couples. "Hello uncle!" Both Mikan and Amano hugged the man. "Hello Mikan, Amano, Natsume-kun and Kashino-san" the two boys bowed in respect. "Hello High school principal, Kazumi-sama"

Both girls, as well as the principal, stood still. "You boys are very well mannered" The five sat down, both of the girls beside the principal and the boys were seated in front.

Kazumi held his hands and raised a brow. "Well Mannered but are you both suitable to date my nieces?" The boys gulped, the girls rolled their eyes.

"Um" The two were cut off when Narumi came into the room "Sir, I would love to ask them the same thing. But we have more pressing matters to discuss" Kazumi nodded "Yes; you're right Narumi-san"

"Let's ask the patisserie's what menu they should do" Amano and Kashino nodded.

Kashino brought out a brown envelope, and took out different recipes, designs and menus for the prom.

"We would feel more at ease though if the rest of our group joins us" Amano admitted. Natsume didn't know about it so he had to ask "How many are you guys in a group?"

"The main are 4, and we each have our partners. So that makes us 8" "Yes, that would be a great help in the kitchen" narumi muttered.

"Ok, so it's settled, all eight of you would be in charge of catering and as a bonus, you get to join the prom" Amano and Mikan started Hugging/strangling their uncle. "Uh, girls, I think Kazumi-san's not breathing" Kashino had to say it, the principle was turning purple.

"Oops!" Everyone started laughing. All six of them finished discussing the preparations and events, since it turned out that Mikan and Natsume would be the hosts of the prom, besides Hotaru, Ruka and Narumi-sensei.

* * *

**I guess thats it for this chapter... i'm sorry, i'll get to making the next one soon! R&R everyone! and if you have any suggestions or if i have any mistakes, please just Review and do not hesitate to tell me :)**


	11. Sleepovers: Truth or Dare (Part 1)

**Hey everyone! Sorry since it's been awhile since my last update. But here you go! I hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R guys!**

* * *

_~Sleepovers: Truth or Dare (Part 1)~_

"Hotaru… What exactly are you planning?" Mikan stared at her best friend who currently had a grin on her face. "What? All I said was to have a sleepover at my house, is that too much to ask?"

Sumire furrowed her forehead "But that doesn't sound like something you would say"

"Anna is already listing up a list to buy for snacks and Nonoko is thinking of activities for the night" she mumbled

Mikan sighed and said "But your brother is strict and he has a baby on the way, I guess we should think of a different venue…"

"Plus, Hotaru-senpai… What are you up to?" Everyone looked at Hotaru who was about to leave the classroom. "Fine, we're doing it at your house Aoi-chan, 6pm, oh the boys are having a sleepover too… Bye" she left.

"HOTARU!"

* * *

"What did you say Ruka?" Natsume face slapped himself for asking why he was so happy. "You heard me guys, a sleepover"

"Tonight?!" Koko jumped from his seat. "Yep, at the Hyuuga household" Natsume glared at him "Who said that you can just use my house for a silly thing like sleepovers?"

"I heard that the girls are having a sleepover there too" Yuu popped out behind Kitsuneme, who has been listening to what the girls were saying. Natsume looked at Yuu "Let me guess, Hotaru?" Yuu couldn't help but nod. "And your mom suggested it to Hotaru"

"Great, then my house it is" Koko bent over towards Natsume and grinned "Why the sudden change of heart _Natty?"_

Natsume grabbed Koko by the collar "I told you not to call me that Koko!" Youichi smiled at his senpai and said "You're blushing Natsume-senpai"

Natsume shook his head "N-no I'm not!" "I'm jealous of Mikan; you two have such a nice relationship. Permy keeps on hitting me"

Kitsuneme patted his friend at the back and said "Koko, that's because you call her that" "But she blushes when I do! And she looks so adorable!"

"PERMY!" Koko shouted so loud, even the girls could hear them, causing Sumire to blush bright red and shout back "KOKO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Koko laughed "I'd better run now guys, bye!" he ran out as Sumire started chasing him with a last minute "Bye girls!"

"Ok, so 6pm" Ruka got his bag "Hotaru left without me, I'd have to chase after her again" "You're girlfriend's a sadistic tsundere Ruka" Natsume mumbled

"I know and that's what I love about her" he dashed out of the room. "Yuu-kun and Kitsuneme-kun" Anna and Nonoko came closer to the two, holding their bags and papers in hand.

Yuu took Anna's bag and slung it over his shoulder "What's wrong?" Kitsuneme did the same with Nonoko and gave her a biscuit "It's a new flavour" "Thank you"

"We're going to the Market to buy some stuff for the sleepover, can you guys come with us?" the two boys nodded and left with the girls.

Natsume and Youichi noticed Mikan and Aoi talking with their stuff in hand. "Hey girls" Natsume's voice startled Mikan "Natty!" she kissed him on the cheek and asked "So you guys are having a sleepover too?" "Yeah"

Youichi got Aoi's stuff "Thank you You-kun" she kissed his cheek like Mikan did to Natsume.

"I have a feeling that Hotaru's planning something" Natsume mumbled "Us too, we should keep our eyes open for anything suspicious" Mikan smiled and fed Natsume the same type of cookie that Kitsuneme gave Nonoko.

"It's good" The cookie was still on his lips, he only bit a little. Natsume stared at Mikan, waiting for her to catch whatever he was planning. "Want some Mikan?" he smirked and winked, causing Mikan to blush.

Aoi and Youichi couldn't help but watch their senpai's getting cute. "Mou~ Nat, there are kids here" she smiled and headed out of the room before Natsume did anything else to make her kiss him.

Natsume glared at the two kids "Ha-ha, let's go Aoi-chan!" Youichi gabbed Aoi's hand and dashed out of the room, followed by Natsume, with the cookie still poking out of his lips.

The two kids were ahead of Mikan and Natsume, who still had the cookie. "Natty, please stop pouting" He couldn't help it, he really wants a kiss.

She sighed "Fine, you win" Mikan faced Natsume and bit the other half of the cookie, causing their lips to collide.

Even though with the cookie gone, they didn't separate. Natsume missed kissing Mikan ever since he moved out when her parents came home. He dropped his hand bag and wrapped his arms around Mikan's waist, causing her to come closer to him.

Mikan started deepening the kiss as her fingers ran through Natsume's thick black hair. They were about to get serious until someone cleared their throat, causing the two to separate and saw Aoi and Youichi blushing and smiling.

"Hey, there are kids over here!" Youichi joked and continued walking with Aoi.

* * *

"Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Kitsuneme… Please tell me what these are?" Hotaru and the rest of the gang gathered at the Hyuuga household. The four were late and were carrying bags of food and board games.

The gang headed for the living room, which had a carpet laid down for them to play the game. Hotaru was holding up a bundle of cards and a board game called "Lover's Truth or Dare" Yuu said "its kinda appropriate since tomorrow is our prom"

**(A/N: "Lover's Truth or Dare" is made up)**

Anna smiled said "That game is by pair, a boy and a girl. They play these characters" She laid down different colors of the same tiny statue of a couple holding hands.

"The board is filled with the three choices:  
_"Safe"_ meaning you don't have to do anything.  
_"Dare" _Meaning you have to draw a Dare card from the deck and do whatever the card says as a couple.  
_"Truth" _Meaning you have to draw a Truth card from the deck and answer each other honestly as a couple.""

Nonoko placed the pieces on the board and smiled "If the couple does not do what it says and if they are the last to clear the game, then they have to do a penalty. And the first one to finish will decide the penalty of the last couple"

"That sounds fair" Natsume mumbled "I guess so" Mikan agreed with him as she stared at the board.

Hotaru looked at the four with a devious smile on her face "I like this game; it reminds me when we were at the Cherry blossom park during our field trip"

Everyone, except Hotaru, cursed.

There were a lot of truth and dares. The safes were only in the middle part of the board. "Choose your partners!" Kitsuneme shouted as he headed for Nonoko. Ruka grabbed Hotaru in an instant "I have mine!" Hotaru glared at the grinning boy.

Kitsuneme & Nonoko, Hotaru & Ruka, Anna & Yuu, Aoi & Youichi, Sumire & Koko "Mikan, let's go" "Sure Natty~" Mikan & Natsume. **(Order of the game) **They all sat on the carpet, surrounding the board game.

Kitsuneme rolled the dice, landing on "Dare", Nonoko grabbed a dare card and blushed bright red. "What's wrong Nonoko?" Sumire looked at the card and blinked "Don't you guys usually do that?" Kitsuneme peeked at the card and blushed then looked at Nonoko.

"What was it Sumire?" Mikan wanted to know badly. "Kitsu, what was it?" Koko nudged his friend.

"It says that we have to feed each other spaghetti and clean up after your partner" "Nonoko said "Meaning we have to help the other person drink water, eat and wipe our mouths and stuff"

"Aww… That's sweet" Aoi blurted out as Ruka rolled the dice "truth" Hotaru read aloud the card "What was your first impression of your partner?"

Ruka smiled and said "I guess my first impression of you was a coldblooded, greedy and sadistic inventor" Natsume smiled "Well that's true"

Hotaru glared at the two and sighed "I guess mine was that you were a cool boy-wanna-be and an animal loving freak" Koko snickered.

Yuu rolled causing it to land on "safe" making Anna sigh in relief. Youichi squeezed Aoi's hand before rolling the dice, which landed on "Dare" Aoi gulped and drew a card. "It says…" Aoi started blushing; Youichi looked at it and blushed too.

"What does it say?" Natsume wanted to know, since he's the older brother of the young boy's partner. Youichi said "It says to sleep beside your partner tonight and not leave until we're both awake"

Natsume glared at the boy but stopped when Mikan held his hand "Nat, it's Youichi-kun, he won't do anything to Aoi"

He sighed "I know… Koko. roll. Now." Koko rolled the dice which made it end up in truth. Sumire rolled her eyes "It says that we have to tell each other… Well shit!"

Sumire stood up and sat behind Koko, facing the opposite direction "Don't move… we have to tell each other… how we really feel about one another"

Koko gulped and took Sumire's hand and smiled "Shall I go first?" Sumire nodded. The two acted as if the others weren't in the room. The gang just sat there, smiling at their friends. "I really really like you Permy" "But you keep on teasing me…"

"Haven't you heard? Teasing is just a guy's way of saying that he likes you… You didn't get any of my signs huh… remember, I stopped frowning because you told me that you'll get sad if I don't" his grip tightened. Sumire nodded "I like you too Koko, didn't you get any of my signs? Ok, so I may act a little like a bitch"

"A snobby bitch" he corrected "Ok, you're right Koko, but it was to hide how I feel about you" Koko faced Sumire and made their foreheads touch each other as they're eyes were locked on each other.

"I love you… Sumire" Sumire grinned and said "I love you too Koko" Their moment was interrupted when the sound of dice rolling on the board.

"Sorry, were still playing a game and I want it to land on dare too" Natsume grinned at Mikan, causing her to blush when it did land on "dare" Mikan took a card and blushed even harder than before.

"Oh, that must be a really good card for Mikan to blush like that" Natsume grabbed the card from Mikan's hand and blushed as well. "Wait. The perverted king is blushing?! WHAT DOES IT SAY!?" Koko was going hysterical and so was the rest of the gang.

Both Natsume and Mikan were speechless. Youichi grabbed the card and read aloud "Starting now, you and your partner have to hold hands until the following morning. If either one of you let go, you gain a penalty"

Aoi looked at the card "You-kun, you forgot this part" "Thanks, it say no exceptions, which includes going to the bathroom, sleeping, eating, etc."

Natsume and Mikan, who were still in a daze, gabbed each other's hands and sat closer to each other, Mikan started smiling at him. Natsume couldn't help but smile as well. "We're sleeping with each other again"

Sumire kicked Natsume "You sound like a total pervert Natsume, don't do anything to sweet Mikan!" "That's because he's the pervert king Permy" Koko looked at Natsume's smiling face.

Unlike the girls, the guys knew that Natsume's smile that moment wasn't because he was thinking of perverted thoughts; it was because he was super happy that Mikan accepted the dare and that he gets to spend time with the one he loves.

Out of all the girls, Mikan acted like the youngest but at the same time, the eldest. So when the girls heard Natsume, they went wild with anger, except of course Aoi, who knew that her brother didn't mean what he said.

The girls started shouting at Natsume but Mikan and Aoi managed to calm them down. Yuu stood up to get the drinks with Koko and Kitsuneme. Nonoko brought out some snacks while everyone else was wondering what the rest of the cards said.

"You-kun, can I sit beside you?" Youichi smiled and patted the floor, making Aoi sit beside him. The others were in 'Awe' for the young couple.

"This is going to be a hell of a night" Youichi sighed, besides Yuu and Anna, the rest of the gang have been tormented emotionally by the game and the just started playing 10 minutes ago. The game has just begun.

* * *

**Hey guys. I hope you liked it! Finally! Tomorrow is the Prom :) I just wanted to put a sleepover chapter sooo… R&R everyone! Thank you for reading!**


	12. Author's Note

_Author's Note_

Hey guys! Thank you so much for your support in these couple of chapters. A person asked me if there will be any LEMON in the next chapter, honestly, I can write LEMON. But I would like to ask you, the people who read this, if you would like me to write any LEMON in this story.

For those who don't know what LEMON is... pm me i guess? so i can explain :P

I would like your honest opinion, in a week, I will check again in your votes and start writing the next chapter. Thank you!

To those who have been constantly R&R-ing in each chapter, I would like to thank you for your support :)

To those who have complaints about the story, feel free to tell me about it so that I could fix it.

And finally, to those who have suggestions or ideas to put into this story, I would like to say, go ahead and tell me what's on your mind. I'm an open book! I'm not the type who would just shun an idea by another person, if for example, I haven't written your suggestion, I would pm you and explain that I would either put it in a diff chapter or I can't find a place for it in that story.

Again, I'm an open book; feel free to ask to put anything in. But never out.

I love you guys! Thank you for understanding! 3**  
**

_**From:**__RyuyaKazamaki_


	13. Sleepovers: Truth or Dare (Part 2)

**Hey guys, sorry if you waited yesterday for this chapter hehe I was a little bit busy. Thank you to those who voted, apparently, MikanXNatsume fans like the LEMON stuff because Natsume is practically a pervert in the anime/manga. But since one said none, I just made this… uh… how should I say this… "Softcore" (?) like a teaser ;) R&R!**

* * *

_~Sleepovers: Truth or Dare (Part 2)~_

_**Kitsuneme & Nonoko, Hotaru & Ruka, Anna & Yuu, Aoi & Youichi, Sumire & Koko, Mikan & Natsume. (Order of the game)**_

"_This is going to be a hell of a night" Youichi sighed, besides Yuu and Anna, the rest of the gang have been tormented emotionally by the game and the just started playing 10 minutes ago. The game has just begun._

"Do we really have to continue this game?" Aoi pleaded as she faced Hotaru. With a grin she replied "Of course, we started it. It's rude towards the maker if we just quit without reaching halfway"

"Ok, we're starting again" Nonoko rolled the dice this time, which landed on "safe" "I forgot to mention that the partners take turns in reading and rolling"

Hotaru sighed as she rolled the dice; it landed on "Dare" "great…" she mumbled.

It's as if karma had thrown her words right back at her. "It says to stay in the closet for 10 minutes and miss a turn"

"Wait. I'm stuck with Nogi in a closet?" everyone nodded. "C'mon Hotaru, I won't do anything to you" Natsume mumbled "It's her you should be worried about"

"Indeed" Mikan giggled. The two stayed in the nearest closet and sat inside. "You just had to say something about being rude to the creator didn't you" Hotaru mumbled to herself as she sat across from Ruka.

"It's alright Hotaru; we'll be out in no time… Right guys?"

….

Nothing….

"Guys?"

…

"Ruka… I think they transferred to a different room" Hotaru tried to open the door but something was in their way. "Well hit Einstein with a shovel… they blocked our way out"

"WHAT?! GUYS!" Ruka and Hotaru tried to open the door but failed.

* * *

"Are you sure that it was alright to leave them like that?" Mikan asked Natsume, who was responsible for locking the two in the first place. Koko, Yuu and Kitsuneme helped putting the special item to block the door; Aoi's HUGE stuffed animal named Piyo.

Natsume couldn't help since one of his hands is still holding Mikan's hand while Youichi can't carry the stuffed animal.

**(A/N: the giant chick in the anime/manga)**

They stayed in the dining room, where they placed the game board on the table, while Nonoko and Kitsuneme started cooking dinner while waiting for their turn.

"Of course it was alright Mikan besides, Ruka said it himself that he won't do anything to Hotaru" the girls started shaking their heads. Yuu looked at Anna "What's wrong? Ruka is a good guy" they nodded in agreement but then Nonoko spoke up before mixing something in a pot.

"But Hotaru isn't"

…

The boys suddenly felt a chill up their spine when Sumire mumbled "… Ruka's purity…"

"… Crap…" Everybody started to run towards the closet. Kitsuneme, Yuu and Koko were about to lift Piyo until.

"Ouch! Hotaru… not… there! Plea-please!" "That was Ruka-pyon's voice!" Natsume covered Mikan's mouth, and silently saying "Shh…"

"Hold still Ruka, I'm trying to do my work over here" "Bu-but Hotaru!"  
"Do you want to switch places instead?"  
"No… I don't want to be on top… I might squish you" _'What? ON TOP?' _Natsume could feel the heat in the room rising since all of his friends' faces turned red.

"Ouch! Ruka, why does it hurt?" "Tha-that's because you're using your ha-hands" _'HURT?' _Natsume swears that he could feel Mikan's face getting hotter by the minute.

"Ah! Its bleeding, it hu-hurts Ruka…" "Ok, Hotaru… You need to ge-get off of me"  
"Bu-but we're almost there… I- I can feel it! Ouch!"  
"Ho-Hotaru…" "I'm fine, just don't move Ruka"

"I can't take this anymore…" Mikan wanted to run but Natsume just sighed and mumbled "Move the damn chick out of the way so I can stop this…" Youichi poked him in the side "You just want to see them in action… you perverted senpai"

"You-kun, what are you saying?" Aoi tugged his shirt, Youichi smiled at her "It was just a joke anyway" the three guys lifted the chick away.

"No… I just don't want Mikan to get exposed to any more of this stuff" Koko nudged him "Oh concern are we" "Shut your trap Koko"

"On three" Mikan nodded.

One…. "Hotaru… we should stop this!"

Two… "No… Just a little longer…"

Three! Natsume pulled open the door.

* * *

"We should think of a way to get out of here" Hotaru hit the door on last time, until Ruka poked her arm "What is it this time Ruka? And don't tell me that we have to wait until they open it for our turn"

"Not that I don't agree with that statement… but look up there" Hotaru looked up and spotted an air vent. "What would that be doing in here…?" Ruka said aloud as he positioned himself to stand under it.

"I have an idea" Hotaru jumps on Ruka's back and sits on his shoulders.

"Ouch! Hotaru… not… there! Plea-please!" Ruka was holding her up, but her weight was hard to bear with. (Since Ruka is skinny-ish)

"Hold still Ruka, I'm trying to do my work over here" "Bu-but Hotaru!" Hotaru started to glare at him.

"Do you want to switch places instead?"  
"No… I don't want to be on top… I might squish you" Hotaru started trying to pull the vent open but got hurt from opening one of the wires.

"Ouch! Ruka, why does it hurt?" "Tha-that's because you're using your ha-hands"  
"Ah! Its bleeding, it hu-hurts Ruka…" "Ok, Hotaru… You need to ge-get off of me" Ruka thought that the wound would get infected.

"Bu-but we're almost there… I- I can feel it! Ouch!" _'Just a little more' _Hotaru thought

"Ho-Hotaru…" "I'm fine, just don't move Ruka"  
"Hotaru… we should stop this!" She got her hand through the wires.

"No… Just a little longer…"

Just as Hotaru was about to get it, the door swung wide open, showing every one of the gang, staring intently at them. Why? Because instead of the scene that they had in their heads, all they say was Ruka holding Hotaru as she sat on his shoulders while trying to reach something.

"Finally" Ruka gently placed Hotaru back to her feet.

"So… Who was the pain in the ass that thought of the idea of locking us in here" Hotaru frowned which made everyone curse. "Wait… What were you guys doing in there?" Sumire was hiding behind Koko's back.

"Huh? We were trying to get out through that air vent" Ruka pointed up. Natsume and Aoi face palmed themselves. They totally forgot about the damn air ventilation.

Anna, who was currently hugging Yuu said "So… you guys weren't doing something… Lewd in there?" "What? Anna!"

"Trust me Hotaru; you guys sounded like you were doing some stuff in there" Yuu and Kitsuneme said in unison. "Ah, I left Nonoko!" Kitsuneme ran back to the kitchen.

Mikan went closer and asked "But why were you both stuttering?" Ruka weakly smiled and said "I was beginning to lose my balance and for Hotaru, she was trying to reach the vent"

"Thank goodness" Mikan practically melted in to Natsume's arms, he sighed and said "Ok, we're going to continue the game, you guys stay in here until your turn but we WON'T close the door.

Hotaru shrugged "I can live with that" "Me too, but move back here so we can see what are you guys doing" The rest of the gang agreed and moved back to the living room. And since the kitchen is near them, Nonoko and Kitsuneme just continued on cooking.

"I've been wondering this since we got here" Everybody turned their attention to Youichi. "Where are your parents?" turning the question to both Natsume and Aoi.

"Oh, they're having a spa day with my parents" Mikan spoke up "They'll be back tomorrow before we head off to prom" Hotaru tilted her head "Speaking of which… did you guys bring your clothes for prom?"

Everybody nodded, except for Mikan, who was hitting herself (slightly) with her Left hand. Natsume patted her head and smiled "Let's get it later before we head to bed" Mikan nodded.

Anna chuckled as she rolled the dice which landed on Truth. Yuu pulled out the card which said "Do you hate anything about your partner?"

The two just stared at each other and smiled "You won't get mad right Anna-chan?" "Nope, you?" Yuu shook his head and said "You have a habit on not checking the expiration dates in the ingredients when you bake" everybody laughed

"That's true!" Mikan remembered what happened the first year Natsume and she became friends. "Hey Natsume, do you remember when you poured tea on Mikan and the cake so that she wouldn't get sick right?"

(A/N: It was in the anime/manga)

"So that's what happened" Hotaru glared at the raven haired lad. Mikan smiled "Thanks Nat" Aoi rolled the dice and let out a long sighing relief, it landed on safe.

Sumire gulped and rolled on safe, the two shouted "Heck yeah!" Mikan had a worried face on and rolled the dice and prayed that it wouldn't reach another dare, luckily for her, it reached truth.

Unfortunate for her, the words written on the card said "Everyone has secrets that they don't want to share. If you trust your partner, tell him/her the secret that you've hidden from them. But do it in secret then come back as a pair"

* * *

The two stood up and hand-in-hand, they walked to Natsume's room. "Secret… huh" Mikan nodded and sighed as she sat on his bed "Who should go first?"

"I guess I should" Natsume breathe in then exhaled "Before you… I had a girlfriend, she was a kind hearted girl and cute too" "What happened?" "A few weeks after we started dating, she kept on surrounding herself with guys and eventually cheated on me"

He smiled sadly "But it was actually my fault, I told her that I liked someone else while we were dating so she dumped me" Mikan didn't say anything.

"My turn… before you came back to Japan, I had a boyfriend that only Hotaru and Amano knew about. He was a close friend of my dad, he was kind and gentle at first. Everything changed when his parents died"

Mikan's grip on Natsume's hand tightened "… He started hurting me… Telling me that if I ever told either of my parents or the police, he'd hurt me again…" she started shaking; Natsume pulled her into a hug "You… you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to"

She shook her head "You need to hear this, Hotaru and Amano helped me break-up with him. They told me to be someone I wasn't and hurt him. But in the end, I got hurt"

"Mom and Dad noticed my scars and asked if I was being bullied, I couldn't take it anymore Natsume! I told them the truth; my dad was hurt the most. He treated him like a son, but he said that he loved his daughter more"

"They called his relatives to take him in and he moved to a different country, that's why everyone has been so protective of me Nat… I'm sorry I didn't tell you this till now"

Mikan started tearing up, Natsume held her even tighter. "It's fine now Mikan, you're safe with me… I promise, I won't let anything happen to you, I love you Mikan"

"I love you too Natsume" she kissed him slightly on the lips. But Natsume wanted more; he went for another kiss, neither aggressive nor possessive. It was gentle, caring and warm.

* * *

"You know…" Hotaru began "I don't think that they're coming down anytime soon" Ruka nodded his head. "We should probably stop the game then…" Everybody else agreed. Hotaru and Ruka came out of their closet, while Nonoko and Kitsuneme served the food; Spaghetti and meatballs, roasted chicken and salad with iced tea.

Before Aoi sat she listened near the stairs "They're probably still talking…" Youichi placed a hand around her waist "Want to bring them something to eat Aoi-chan?" she smiled and the two youngest ones headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"Thank you Aoi-chan and Youichi-kun!" Mikan gave a huge hug to her two favorite kids in the school. "I was starving, but your brother didn't want to let me go" Natsume raised a brow and sighed, he and Mikan were interrupted by Aoi and Youichi knocking on the door when things were about to get real good.

"Aoi, Mikan and I are going to go to bed after we eat. Could you please tell the driver to pick up Mikan's clothes instead" Mikan looked at him as if he was crazy. Well he was crazy, crazy in love with her that's for sure.

"You are in no state of going, you're exhausted Mikan. Don't worry, your maid would just give it" Mikan smiled "Jerk, making decisions without me is unfair" He shook "Not if it's about your safety then sure"

Aoi and Youichi left the couple alone. After the two ate, Natsume realized something which made him bang his head "What's wrong Nat?" "I need to… uh… go to the bathroom" Mikan realized what he said, the thing is, their dare is still one progress.

"Oh hell no Nat, you cannot drag me in there" Natsume and Mikan stood up and was heading for the bathroom, Mikan still resisting. "Don't go in, just… stick your hand in" "NO!"

The gang came out from the next room because they heard something interesting. "Hotaru, HELP ME!" Hotaru sighed and saw that Natsume looked like he was in a hurry. "Just let him Mikan, if he does anything stupid, a BAKA canon would go directly at his—""Hotaru, STOP! I got it" Mikan allowed Natsume to go, and thus their stressful day was coming to an end…

Or… is it?

* * *

**i guys… again… Hope that you didn't like this chapter, to those who were expecting LEMON (hardcore) I'm sorry, but I guess when they get older… the harder it would become (?) Not sure… Hope you're not mad with me… Thank you so much for your support! R&R!**


	14. Sweets before bed

**I'll keep the Lemon to minimum, ok guys? I know that it's unfair for me to say this now… I read this story over again and realized that it's better if I keep it more on the Sweet fluff stuff. Hope that you'll still read this!**

* * *

_~Sweets before bed ~_

The game finally ended, it was time for bed… or at least, that's what the others thought.

Beside Natsume's room was Aoi's then the room where Koko, Yuu and Kitsuneme were in. Beside them was the room of Sumire, Anna and Nonoko. Hotaru and Ruka's room was beside the bathroom.

The Hyuuga household was built so that even a large group could stay overnight for business, gatherings and even vacations. Each room had three Futons laid out for them, as well as robs and complimentary sweets. The gang (except Natsume, Aoi, Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru) reacted by saying that their house was like a hotel.

Though Ioran Hyuuga did own a Japanese Onsen back in America, so they can stay there any time they visit their Aunt.

* * *

"Sumire, why did you bring so much stuff?" both Anna and Nonoko sweats dropped as Sumire opened her suit case to reveal a bundle of different clothes. "It's only right that I'd come prepared, what if something bad happens?"

Nonoko sat on a futon "That's true… but still" "Are you going to take a bath Sumire?" Anna asked before Sumire went out holding numerous of facial and body products. "Yes… Why?"

Again, everyone, except Sumire took their baths.

"_They _are still in there" she blushed "You mean those two?" The twins nodded. Sumire sat back on her futon with a flushed face "T-then I can wait" the girls heard a knocking sound, causing Sumire to jump and hit her head.

With a hand on the back of her head, she swung the door open "Oh, It's only you guys"

* * *

"Are they still at it?" Kitsuneme blushed and nodded, he was peeking through their bedroom door since the bathroom is right in front of their room. "We shouldn't be doing this guys" Yuu tried to pull Koko from peeking as well.

"Oh c'mon Yuu, we all know what kind of person you really are" Koko grinned, causing Yuu to let go. "You guys should be quiet, they might hear us" Kitsuneme whispered. The two nodded and sat down. Kitsuneme stopped peaking as well but kept the door a little open.

"I wonder what the girls are up to…" Yuu trailed off. "Wanna visit them?" Koko rose to his feet "Yeah! They're just beside our room anyway" Kitsuneme nodded and knocked on their door.

* * *

"It sure is noisy outside…" Youichi, who was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and shorts, mumbled when he opened the door to Aoi's room while holding a glass of water. "Aoi-chan, what are you doing?" he approached the moving hump on the bed, Aoi was hiding from him and he wanted to know why.

Youichi peeked under the blanket and saw a blushing little Aoi. "Do-don't look You-kun!" she closed the opening; the lad sighed, placed the water on a nearby table and stood on top of the hump.

"If you don't come out, I'll remove that blanket of yours" shocked, Aoi's head slowly popped out from inside the blanket. "I'm out now" Youichi frowned "What's wrong?" she shook her head "Nothing"

"You sure?" he bent closer to her face "Yes…" "Can you get out of the blanket?"

"No…" she hid again. This time, the lad was getting agitated and pulled the blanket away from Aoi, causing Youichi to land on top of Aoi, who was wearing a short black nightgown with frills at the ends. Both of them unable to speak and blushing.

An inch away from her body, Youichi found himself nearly intertwined with Aoi. "A-Aoi…" "Youichi…"

The two could only say each other's names until Youichi snapped and sat upright. "Why are you wearing that?" Aoi sat upright as well and tried her best to cover her body with a pillow "Mom likes little and cute things, so she always bought me these types of clothes"

She sighed "I guess… It doesn't suit me" Youichi grabbed her hand, looked away and said "You… you look cute… Baka…"

Aoi smiled and kissed his cheek. Youichi was about to do the same until… "If you two have time flirting, then help us fix the mess next door" They looked and saw Hotaru together with Ruka, standing by the door.

"Mess…?"

* * *

"Ruka, I'm getting impatient as we speak" Hotaru stared at the blond who was reading a book. She didn't like the idea of Natsume and Mikan in the bath together. Ruka and she were busy waiting for the two to get out so that they know that they weren't doing anything weird in there.

Ruka smiled and said "They won't do anything rash Hotaru, even though that is Natsume, he won't do anything to Mikan" he sat up and gestured Hotaru to site beside him. Hotaru and Ruka had their own room because Hotaru said that she didn't like to sleep with too many people, so Natsume offered the room in front of Aoi's room.

"Still… I don't trust Natsume when it comes to Mikan" she stubbornly sat beside him. Ruka hugged her "You know, one of these days, you're going to leave Mikan in his hands" she relaxed around him. "Really…?"

"Really, I'll check up on them" He stood and went out of the room "Hotaru, they're out now… and are fighting" he sweat dropped. Hotaru followed out.

"HOTARU, RUKA! HELP US" the couple pleaded, the two sighed and opened the Aoi's door.

The main couple thought that their arguments had come to an end that night but then they remembered something. "I want a bath" the two mumbled and blushed. "WE CAN'T GO IN TOGETHER!" the two shouted in unison.

"Natsume, we need to think of something, cuz I'm not going in there with you naked!" with their hands still intertwined, Natsume smiled "Mikan, we don't have to in naked" Mikan tilted her head. "Swim suits" they both agreed and Mikan borrowed a suit from Aoi.

Natsume and Mikan faced each other, still holding hands, took a dip in the tub. "This is kinda awkward" Mikan mumbled before closing her eyes. "Tired?" Natsume used his free right hand to caress her face. "A little, too many things happened today"

To Natsume's eyes, Mikan looked pretty tired and was going to doze off. "Do you want to lean on me?" he blushed and looked away "I-I mean… You look tired so I thought that you need to rest just a little bit"

Mikan opened her eyes and smiled. She stood up and sat down, back facing Natsume and leaned on him. Their hands, so that it wouldn't get separated, were in an embrace. "Thanks Nat, I'm just going to doze for a few seconds" he nodded then kissed her forehead.

Mikan didn't know what she was doing to him, her back leaning on his bare chest. Natsume didn't want to think anything lewd while he was with Mikan in the bath.

And then it hit him _'I'm with Mikan in the bath' _his face flared up and he couldn't help but move causing Mikan to wake up. "Nat, what's wrong?"

Wide awake, she realized their position and managed to separate from Natsume without letting go of his hand. "I'm sorry, that was pretty silly for me to do that" the two blushed and decided to get out. Which made them realize their next problem, they have to get changed.

Changing into swim suits was much easier than changing clothes. "We need help" they went out and spotted Ruka and Hotaru staring at them, "HOTARU, RUKA! HELP US"

Hotaru and Ruka opened the door to Aoi's room and said "If you two have time for flirting, then help us fix the mess next door"

Natsume heard the word _"Flirting"_ and shot a glare at Youichi who came out of the room first. "It's not what you think Natsume-nii san" Natsume sighed and said "Just help us"

Hotaru ran back to her room and got her bag. "We'll need this" she pulled out a new robot in the shape of a penguin. It blinked and waved at them. Mikan and Aoi completely fell to its cuteness.

"How's that thing going to help us?" Natsume picked it up and glared at it "Don't do that! You'll scare it" Hotaru grabbed the penguin back and said something to it. The penguin nodded and turned into a divider. "Ok, girls at the right, boys at the left" everyone nodded and followed Hotaru's instructions.

* * *

The six finally finished. "That was fun!" Mikan exclaimed which caused them all to laugh "By the way…" Aoi stated "What happened to the others?" The six went to the boys' room and saw that they weren't there "What? Are they with the girls?"

They opened the girls' room next and saw Anna and Yuu blushing. "What's wrong?" Mikan and the others came in and saw Kitsuneme and Nonoko sleeping together in an embrace. "The-they're sleeping together!" Mikan almost shouted but then Natsume covered her mouth.

"You almost woke them up Mikan" she smiled. Natsume looked at Yuu "Where are Koko and Sumire?" Yuu and Anna stood up and walked out of the room with the others. Anna spoke "They went downstairs" "Koko said that he was still a bit hungry so Sumire went down to check if there was still something he could eat and Koko followed"

"Hmm… watch this" Hotaru went to the edge of the stairs and shouted "Sumire, the bath is empty!" With that, Sumire came running to grab her things and dashed for the bathroom. Everybody blinked and started laughing.

"Where's Koko?" Ruka saw Koko go up the stairs, while holding a bowl of bunny shaped apple slices. "Did Sumire-senpai make that?" Koko smiled at Aoi and said "Yup! Isn't my Permy so sweet?"

Youichi nodded his head in understanding "So Sumire-senpai has a soft spot for Koko-senpai" Koko grinned "I guess so!" and jogged back to the boy's room.

"We should get some rest now guys" Hotaru and Ruka were already in front of their door. "Yeah, it's big day tomorrow!" Mikan cheered then Natsume patted her head "More like big night, don't you think?"

She couldn't help but laugh "Oh yeah, good night everyone!"

"Good night Mikan-nee and Natsume-nii" Aoi and Youichi said in unison. "Night Baka couple" Hotaru turned and went in the room, "Good night Natsume and Mikan" "Night guys" Natsume said before pulling Mikan in the room.

"Let's lay down now" Natsume was at the right side of the bed while Mikan was at the left side, so that their hands would still be intertwined. "Goodnight Mikan" he kissed her forehead "Goodnight Natsume"

Like always, Natsume would put his free arm around Mikan and pull her closer to him to hug her tightly. Mikan didn't mind this; she loved Natsume's sweet side, especially when he sleeps. Sometimes, she stays up a little later than Natsume, just to stare at his sleeping face.

When they both closed their eyes, Mikan mumbled "… I love you Nat…" Natsume opened his eyes and smiled softly, he whispered "I love you more Mikan"

Then he thought to himself _'who said that having Sweets before bed brings you nightmares? Cuz I'm having a pretty awesome time right now'_

* * *

**Do you guys eat/have sweets before bed? Cuz I do sometimes and I have one of the greatest dreams ever **** thank you guys for reading, I hope that you weren't disappointed with this chapter, and again, if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me! R&R everyone!**


End file.
